Pure Blood
by Teacher Yumi
Summary: AU. Yumi awoke to be a pure-blooded vampire. She had no choice but to leave Sachiko, despite having just admitted that they love each other. But despite their distance, the fact remains that she thirsts for Sachiko's blood.
1. Conflicting Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maria-Sama Ga Miteru and its characters, credits to Konno Oyuki.

 **A/N:** And so I have decided to continue 'Blood', but it probably will not turn out as long. Let's just see as the story progresses. I will not make any commitments yet as to the timing of the next posting, because I am still finalizing the next few chapters. I just thought I'd post the first one.

 **Just an added reminder:** I do not want to rush the story, so as early as now, I would like to set expectations that Sachiko  & Yumi's journey will not be easy. Meaning, it will take a few chapters before the issues are resolved and they get back together. You have been warned, in case you decide to discontinue reading the story.

This is no different from 'Blood' wherein it took quite a few chapters for them to actually be able to talk, then to be friends, then be soeurs, until they eventually became lovers in the last chapter.

Thanks to **imoshen88** , my beta reviewer. Any other errors or mistake are mine and mine alone.

If you haven't read **'Blood'** , I would suggest that you read at least the last chapter, because it is (in my opinion) a fitting Prologue for this story.

* * *

 **SUMMARY:**

Yumi awoke to be a pure-blooded vampire. She had no choice but to leave Sachiko, despite having just admitted that they love each other. But despite their distance, the fact remains that she thirsts for Sachiko's blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Conflicting Emotions**

\- - o 0 o - -

 **Sachiko**

Sachiko sat elegantly on her chair, her back straight, her posture perfect, her face a mask of indifference and her gaze straight ahead, but unseeing. It was one Saturday afternoon, towards the end of October, and more than a month since Yumi had left. But to Sachiko, it already felt like a lifetime since she last saw her most beloved person. It had been a whole agonizing month, where she went through an emotional breakdown, her mind plunged into chaos and her heart had been shattered. But despite all that, despite still being such an emotional wreck, she was somehow improving. Not that the pain was fading or the loneliness was lessening, no she was still days, even months, or to her dread, probably years away from that. But at least, she was getting better at handling her emotions. She had years of training to back her up, in keeping her loneliness to herself, to be able to smile despite the pain, to be able to go by the necessities of everyday life as if everything was well and fine. She could put her stoic mask back on and act like the prim and calm Ogasawara that she was.

Even in front of her friends, Sachiko was back to how she used to be. Or at least, that was what she was aiming for. The pitying gazes were unnerving, especially on the days when she showed up at dinner with puffy red eyes. Their comforting words were also irritating, telling her that everything will be okay. But it was not, and it never will be. She just nodded her head whenever they said those words, not even bothering to make them understand the pain she was feeling, the emptiness in her heart as if half of her soul had been ripped off and taken away. No. No one would be able to understand how she feels, so there was no use in explaining herself.

Sachiko curled in on herself and enclosed her heart in a wall. Her friends told her that she wasn't alone in dealing with all this sadness, that they too missed _her_. Again, she chose not to say anything in reply. They were not the ones who was held close by Yumi that night, Yumi didn't kiss them senseless and told them that she loved them, they didn't feel Yumi's warmth and her elating scent when Sachiko fed off of her. No, no one would understand. They were not the ones who were filled with hope when Yumi started remembering their past together, they didn't understand the joy when Yumi stopped being awkward around her and when the younger girl went back to how she used to be when they were younger. The list went on and on, of the memories and the feelings she shared with Yumi. None of them felt what she felt. She was alone in this, not even her onee-sama would understand.

Sachiko shifted in her chair when their English teacher walked along the isle, close to where she was seated. She didn't want to be caught with her thoughts adrift, and she was thankful that she was able to pull herself back from her thoughts…

"Sachiko-san," their teacher called, "can you please translate this paragraph?"

She nodded her head "Yes", and stood up to do as she was asked. Despite her obliviousness, she was able to immediately glance at the book of the person beside her to know what they were discussing.

"The third paragraph?" She asked, just to be sure.

Her teacher nodded her head with a smile, a clear sign that she was unaware of Sachiko's inattentiveness earlier.

Her classmates looked at her in awe at the ease she translated the said texts. Really, it was child's play for someone like her who had been tutored in English conversations since she was a child. After finishing the said paragraph, she looked to her teacher to confirm if she got it right ( _of course I did_ , she mused).

"Good work, Sachiko-san."

Sachiko sat back down after giving a modest smile. It was only proper, after being praised.

It was not long after when she slipped back into her own world.

It had been a miracle for her to be sitting in this English class, as if everything was back to normal. Then again, with her upbringing, she knew she could pull it off. She was even effective in brushing aside the pain every time her classmates asked why her imouto was on an indefinite leave of absence. She had trained her heart to stay frozen (she was Lillian's _Ice Princess_ after all) each time _her_ name was mentioned. She had also prepared herself to come up with a default answer- _"She is ill"_ , Sachiko would say, _"she was sent back home to live with her family and we don't know when she'll be back"_.

Even when someone would ask how she was feeling, Sachiko would still force herself to smile and say, _"I am fine. Thank you for your concern."_ Because it was proper to do so, and because it was necessary to always look like she was fine…to not let them see how broken she was inside and for them not to realize how much of a struggle it was just to put that smile on her face.

But at night, while she lay awake in her bed, that was when she was unable to stop her silent tears from falling. Every night, she dreamed about Yumi and her smile, that despite the weeks that have gone by and despite knowing it was foolish, her heart still held a glimmer of hope that her little sister will come back. She wanted to believe that what she said in that letter was true…that Sachiko should await for her return, and that they will surely meet again.

That was the one thing that helped Sachiko in putting on this brave façade, Yumi's letter. The younger woman told her that she would be strong and try to live through her _re-awakening_ (and there was never a time when Sachiko believed otherwise). But in exchange, Sachiko too had to be strong.

But before she received that letter and after waking up to find Yumi gone, the first emotion Sachiko felt was shock. She found it so hard to believe that despite admitting their feelings for each other, Yumi still left.

Then she was in denial, after tiring herself from crying that day, she awoke much later in the afternoon with a renewed surge of hope that Yumi would come back, that there was no way Yumi could manage being apart from her for that long. So she waited…

But minutes, turned into hours and hours turned into days, but still there was no sign of Yumi or any hint that she was coming back. That was the week of the school festival. So despite her loss, Sachiko performed a magnificent Cinderella. She even took no heed of the fact that she as playing alongside Suguru-san. After all, she was Ogasawara Sachiko, and she always (always) does what is expected of her.

But towards the beginning of October, when the school festival was finally over, and she didn't have anything else to occupy her mind…to help her in waiting for Yumi to come back, the cruel reality finally hit her…that her beloved was really gone and that she _may_ never return. It was then that she lost herself.

For the first time since her _awakening_ , her claws sharpened, her fangs elongated longer than they used to, and she was not in control of herself. She screamed a desperate scream. She laid waste to her room - destroying her bed, her curtains, her couch, everything and anything she could lay her claws on, anything that could ease the pain she was feeling, despite knowing it would all be useless. No one tried to stop her. With her sharpened senses, she knew her friends were just outside the door, waiting for her to tire herself out. When silence finally ensued, Sei-sama peaked inside to find her sprawled on the carpeted floor, heaving and weeping, weak and drained and shattered. She was a mess and looked like a mess too. Gone was the elegant and perfect heiress she was supposed to be, but at that time she didn't care. She should have been embarrassed when her friends saw her looking like that, but she wasn't.

She didn't leave her room for a while and missed school that week. In her head, she was still in denial that after finally making Yumi hers, her lover left her. It was still another few days after when she got over the 'denial' phase, pulled herself out of her bed and went to visit her onee-sama to ask again why Yumi needed to leave and why it was taking her this long to come back. She knew her grande soeur had explained everything to her before, about Yumi being a 'pure blood', but at that time, the weight of those words didn't really sink in. At that time, all that mattered to Sachiko was that Yumi may have left for whatever reason, but she will surely (undoubtedly) come back. She was delusional, holding onto a speck of hope that whatever the reason may be, Yumi loves her too unconditionally to ever bear to be apart from her for that long. So her onee-sama explained everything to her again…

" _Try to understand, Sachiko, she did this for us, for_ _ **you**_ _."_

 _Sachiko was suddenly on her feet as a surge of adrenalin rushed to her head, "For me?! She did this for me?!" She was angry and hysterical, as the hope she had been holding onto with her dear life slowly diminished._

 _"Do I look well and fine now, onee-sama?! Did she have any idea what the results of her actions would be?!"_

" _Sachiko…"_

 _Blood rushed to face as she shouted and as tears streamed down her face, "No she didn't! She could have told me. Together, we could have convinced the council that she was harmless, that we could handle her even if she awakens, that my blood can satisfy her hunger, and if that wasn't enough, she had all her friends to give her blood."_

" _She was scared."_

" _Scared? What about me…what about-" Her voice faltered as her sobs made it difficult for her to speak._

 _The rational part of her understood Yumi's reasons, that her imouto too didn't want to go and that it was the safest, the best, option to go with the Society. But the emotional, dominant, part of Sachiko was finding it hard to accept her beloved's decision._

 _She was so tired of crying, of hoping, of denying what was in front of her eyes…and the dominant emotion to her now was anger and loneliness and pain._

 _Her onee-sama pulled her into a hug and she allowed her to do so. She had not been held like this for the past week she was grieving because she allowed no one, not even her onee-sama, to see her. She had wanted to be alone…because she was._

 _And as if reading her train of thought, "You are not alone, Sachiko." Youko-sama said as she gently stroked her hair, "You still have me. You have us. And you are really no different from Yumi-chan, right?"_

 _Sachiko momentarily pulled away and through swollen eyes, gazed at her onee-sama's black orbs._

" _You chose to stay away from Yumi-chan at first, right? Because you too were scared...you were afraid of draining her. You chose not to tell her about your past together, despite wanting to so badly, because you believed that it was for the best. Even though you were hurting inside, even though you were longing to be close to her again. If it weren't for the fact that Yumi-chan offered her blood to you –"_

 _Sachiko's eyes widened._

' _Onee-sama knew?' she thought._

 _And in response to her surprised look, Youko-sama smiled, "Oh yes, I knew about it. Actually, the three of us, Sei, Eriko and I, had hinted at it. Because you are stubborn, you wouldn't have fed from Yumi-chan without that brave girl_ _ **tempting**_ _you or pushing you to do so, right? You would have stuck to your ideals, pushing yourself to the limit of losing yourself, just so you could hold on to what you think was best. Now tell me, Sachiko, how was that any different from Yumi-chan's decision to leave, knowing that she would be dangerous to all of us, most especially to you?"_

…

Her onee-sama had been right of course, but Sachiko will not admit that to her. She was stubborn that way.

But during that conversation, Sachiko chose to dwell into a different kind of emotion, something that would help her deal with her pain - Anger.

She had lost Yumi once before, but the pain of losing her again had shattered her this time. Maybe because the first time, it had been her fault, she almost _killed_ Yumi, and she deemed it to be her penance.

But this time, she had done nothing wrong. Difficult as it might have been for her, and her upbringing may have forbidden it, she chose to be more open and honest to her feelings this time. She was sure that Yumi felt it too, the kind of love that she has for her. With every kiss, every touch and every pleasurable sensation that wracked their bodies as she _fed_ off of her young lover that night, surely, Yumi felt just how much Sachiko loved her, desired her and needed her. And Sachiko was sure that her feelings were reciprocated, that Yumi loved her too. If so, why did she still opt to leave?

Her onee-sama had explained to her the situation, tried to make her understand the reason why Yumi had to leave, but still, to say goodbye in a letter? Really, where was the fairness in that?

She was finding fault at anything and everything Yumi did. Sachiko was rationalizing, justifying that Yumi was wrong to do what she did, and it fuelled her anger.

Yumi could have opted to stay for their love, could have chosen to be with her, so together, they could face the challenge head on. But no, she chose to do it alone, to leave her behind with this unbearable pain that despite the days that have gone by, did not disappear. If anything, it was getting worse.

She hated Yumi.

Or at least, that was what she wanted to feel. Hate. To help her move on. Not longing, not sadness…No. Because the longer she held on to hope-

 _Ring..._

The bell rang signalling the end of the day's classes immediately halting her train of thoughts. Together with second year Pine class, Sachiko stood up, gave the usual greeting, and bowed to their teacher. She then proceeded to fix her things, picked up her bag and headed out the door.

She walked slowly towards the Rose Mansion, with her mind still adrift.

She had called her father after that conversation with her onee-sama, but was unable to reach him. She was only able to speak with him days later, and it was only then she redirected her anger. Sachiko realized that it shouldn't be Yumi she should be angry with, but the _Society_ who took Yumi away.

During her phone conversation with her father, she was not at all surprised to hear when he said that he could not talk about Yumi just yet. But he did confirm that her imouto was at the Main Institute, kept in a well-secured room ( _why didn't he just admit that she was kept in a prison?_ ), and was forbidden from accepting any visitors. He also mentioned that she had _re-awakened_ and was currently not herself, so phone conversations were also out of the question. It was a clear message that she couldn't speak with her, nor see her at the moment. But the thought of Yumi being 'locked up' made her heart ache. She had wanted to rush to the Main Institute at that time, despite her father's warnings. But the rational side of her, which she was having a hard time listening to for the past month, knew that it was no use and that she should just wait.

' _Wait?'_ She had wanted to scream. ' _Didn't father know how maddening it was to just sit and wait for Yumi?!'_

"Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis en bouton." A timid first year greeted her.

The girl's brown hair, so similar to that of her imouto's, caught her eye and made her stop in her tracks. Sachiko would have ignored the girl, pretended that she didn't hear her. But she had stopped and looked at her already, so she proceeded to nod her head in acknowledgment, thereby surprising the girl. She rarely, almost never, stopped by to acknowledge greetings such as this.

The girl, after bowing again, rushed away blushing.

Again… so much like _her_ Yumi.

Sachiko tore her gaze away and went on her way. No. That girl is not Yumi. No one will ever replace her.

She was then unable to stop her displeasure from showing on her stoic face as her brows furrowed and her lips drew to a frown. Various conflicting emotions continued to swirl inside of her.

' _Just come back to me already, Yumi…'_ She silently wished. _'…because I am losing my mind waiting for you."_

\- - o 0 o - -

* * *

 **Shizuka**

"Activate the limiting crystals" Dr. Kanina, the head scientist said.

One of the associates pressed the button and a shock of electricity shot from the crystals around the girl's neck, wrists and ankles, into girl's body, paralyzing her.

Kanina Shizuka's brows furrowed in displeasure at what her mother ordered, and at what the associate did.

Yumi-san's whole body convulsed as a high voltage of electricity passed through her body, rendering her weak and helpless despite her apparent strength and prowess.

"She's just hungry, let the human volunteer enter as soon as the pure blood is weak. But don't overdo it, she needs to be conscious to be able to feed properly." Dr. Kanina ordered.

 _Does the council know what mother is doing?_ Shizuka thought angrily.

She watched in horror as the 'pure blood' that used to be Fukuzawa Yumi, lay nearly unconscious on the bloodied floor. No matter how many times Shizuka saw her in this form, she even watched the video when the girl first re-awakened, she still could not believe that the person (not creature) before her was the same innocent-looking girl she brought to the main institute more than a month ago. With the girl's golden eyes, her pale glistening skin, her sharp features and her lithe slender body, Shizuka could not believe that this person could be as dangerous as her mother believed her to be. If it were not for her long pointed fangs and her sharp claw-like nails, no one would think that this girl was a monster.

Shizuka jumped in surprise as yet another shock of electricity hit the girl.

"I think she could not fight back now, mother." Shizuka whispered.

Her mother looked at her with that calculating gaze of hers. It unsettled her somehow, but she held the older woman's gaze. It was a second later before Dr. Kanina eventually said, "Shizuka is right. That's enough."

Shizuka stopped herself from breathing a sigh of relief, not with her mother still observing her. So she maintained her indifferent expression as she just looked down at the room below again. She was standing in front of the one-way mirror, in a room almost a floor above the girl's room ( _more like a prison_ , she thought), where the scientists stayed to observe the 'pure blood' below.

There were countless times when Shizuka doubted if she made the right decision of following her mother's request to bring Yumi-san in. But it's too late for that now. She should have realized this weeks earlier, when her junior was still herself and not lost within that creature's subconscious. And that was what Shizuka truly believed, that despite the fact that it had been more than a month since she last saw the real person inside that shell of a body, Yumi-san was still in there somewhere, waiting for the creature's thirst to be satiated.

Her heart ached again at the sight of Yumi-san's body, which lay crumpled onto the floor. These days, this was how the girl looked like. She was not the graceful sauntering creature, who was so alluringly beautiful that she _awakened_ to be, but a weak and helpless person rendered unconscious by her (and all other _infected's)_ weakness, electricity.

Shizuka turned her attention back to the room below as a lone figure of a woman entered the door. The woman's eyes were framed by simple black glasses, her hair was similarly black and cut up to her shoulders, a little longer than hers.

The woman approached Yumi-san, and proceeded to crouch down beside the younger girl. She then extended her arm and offered her wrist.

"This is a new experiment, Shizuka. I think feeding that girl with _fresh_ human blood, instead of the bagged human blood she had been drinking for the past weeks, could hasten in satisfying the pure blood's unending hunger."

"Yes, mother." Shizuka replied in a voice devoid of emotion. But deep inside, she desperately wished that this experiment proves to be effective.

' _Get better already, Yumi-san, so that you can get away from this place',_ were the thoughts Shizuka kept to herself.

\- - o 0 o - -

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me know your thoughts. Good day!


	2. For Sachiko

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maria-Sama Ga Miteru and its characters, credits to Konno Oyuki.

 **Warning:** 'Pure Blood' will be having a _darker_ theme compared to 'Blood' (although some of you may have noticed it already). I just thought I'd warn (or inform) you about it this early into the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: For Sachiko**

\- - o 0 o - -

 **Youko**

If Sachiko wasn't so lost in her own little world, she would have noticed that Youko was walking just a few paces behind her.

Youko had wanted to call out to her, but she decided not to because of the serious look on her imouto's face, as she saw her stop to acknowledge a younger student's greeting. The girl was surprised of course, and so was Youko. After all, it was quite rare for Rosa Chinensis en bouton to act that way.

Youko walked on ahead, maintaining her distance, and just watching her imouto from afar as she too delved into her own thoughts upon noticing her sister's pale complexion.

Sachiko's reluctance to _feed_ from her was something that had troubled her for a while now. And despite being Mizuno Youko, Rosa Chinensis, and Sachiko's onee-sama, she knew there was very little she could do. Whenever she ordered Sachiko to do anything, her imouto would usually (she specifically didn't use the word "always") oblige, but of course, not without an argument. However, _feeding_ , was not something she could just 'order' her sister to do.

Youko had anticipated that Sachiko would be having difficulty in accepting Yumi-chan's departure. They had been soeurs for close to three years now, but still, her sister remained to be true to her upbringing – keeping her loneliness to herself, not relying on anyone, and putting on a brave and indifferent façade despite the fact that she was so lost and broken. It had been so hard for Youko, because how can she offer support to someone who was _pretending_ to be strong and _denying_ that she was lonely?

There were however a few times when Sachiko's mask had slipped, revealing the immeasurable loneliness the younger woman was feeling inside. And it was during those time when Youko was able to show just much she cares for her sister and allowed her sister to pour her heart out. But after that, Sachiko would be back to being the stubborn girl that she was. It was so frustrating for Youko, to have a strong-willed imouto like that.

But as expected, Youko had to maintain her composure, not only for her sister, but also for her friends.

Sei, Eriko and Shimako too were shocked to find Yumi-chan gone the next day. It was already during lunchtime (everybody liked to sleep in late during Sundays) when they found out about it. As always, it was her who had to do the hard part and be the one to break the bad news. It was difficult, even for her, to find the right words to say.

Her three friends were already sitting at the dining table that noon when she entered and sat down on her usual chair.

" _Where are Sachiko and Yumi-chan? I'm hungry." Sei whined._

 _She must have had a grave look on her face, because Sei halted her act and Eriko had a worried expression when she asked, "What happened, Youko?"_

 _It seemed to her like Yumi-chan's 'farewell' immediately came to their minds, as Shimako too donned a nervous expression on her face._

" _Sachiko is still asleep and will not be joining us for lunch," she started, and in a quieter voice she said, "Yumi-chan, however…is no longer in the manor."_

" _No…" Shimako's eyes widened._

" _W-what do you mean 'no longer in the manor'? I don't understand." Sei asked, shaking her head in disbelief._

 _But Youko knew that in contrast to her words, Sei understood. So she just looked at those distressed grey eyes of her friend's without saying anything._

 _It seemed like she got the message across without the need for words, because not a second later, Sei's expression changed from disbelief to anger._

" _She couldn't possibly have left!" Sei proceeded to stand up, as if she was about to rush off to go to their young friend's room to confirm Youko's claim._

 _Shimako reached up and touched her onee-sama's arm, effectively getting her attention. The younger woman then looked at her older sister and pleaded, "Please, onee-sama…"_

" _Shimako, did you just hear what Youko said? How can you be so calm about this?!"_

 _Eriko interjected, "Youko, we all know that you don't just 'leave', when you are in the manor. We were 'sent' here because of what we are, and I have long since felt that Yumi-chan is like us."_

" _I believe she spoke with each of you yesterday. Weren't you able to hint at what she was about to do?"_

 _After saying those words, her friends' reactions confirmed that she was right, that Yumi-chan bade farewell to each of them._

 _Sei quickly averted her gaze._

 _Shimako let go of her sister's arm and looked down._

 _Eriko's eyes widened, "I…didn't realize."_

" _Yes, there was something about Yumi-san yesterday." Shimako whispered._

 _Sei slammed her hands against the table, "Damn it! I don't understand what's going on! Why would she do that?!"_

 _For a moment, Youko remembered how Sei was when Kubo Shiori left. Of course her close friend was more distraught and hurt (and violent) back then. After all, difficult as it may be for Youko to admit, she knew that those two had been more than friends. But like before, Sei was frustrated and angry that the people she cared for greatly had to leave her behind._

" _She had to leave because she is_ _ **not**_ _like us." Youko continued to explain._

 _"What do you mean, Youko-sama?"_

" _She is a…'pure blood'."_

 _She let her words hang in the air to allow for her friends to take in the news._

" _A what?"_

 _Youko was about to answer Sei's question when from the corner of her eyes, she noticed Shimako's expression and knew that it was the youngest of them who was first to understand._

 _"That's not possible. Youko-sama, you don't mean…"_

 _She nodded her head at the younger woman, "Yes, Shimako, that is exactly what I mean."_

" _What are you talking about?" Eriko asked. "Pure bloods are myths."_

 _Sei sat back down as the news started to sink in. She was speechless._

" _Their existence is very uncommon, appearing only once every half a century or so, but definitely not a myth. It's just that no one has ever seen one, because they are immediately killed the moment they are born and the moment the Society knows of their existence."_

" _But Yumi-chan? A pure blood?" Sei was obviously having a hard time accepting the truth._

 _Youko understood how her friend felt. Yumi-chan was a gentle and cheerful girl. A very charming person whom you would never consider to be a 'monster', which was what pure bloods were believed to be. But on the contrary, being alluring (charming in Yumi-chan's case) and drawing people in, were also believed to be the traits of their 'ancestor', who was the very first pure blood._

 _Youko pursed her lips at that thought._

 _Surely, Yumi-chan couldn't possibly be 'luring' them in, making them like her on purpose. Yumi-chan wasn't that cunning. Also, their young friend, based on the headmistress' words, wasn't even aware of what she was, until after one of the Society's representatives spoke with her that week._

" _Then, why was she sent here if they knew what she was?" Eriko asked._

" _She was sent here, under the influence of strong drug to suppress her true nature, to keep her from_ _ **re**_ _-awakening."_

" _And Yumi-chan didn't know about all of it? About what she was and about that serum?" Sei asked._

" _Sadly, no…"_

" _Just what are those people doing to Yumi-chan? They are playing with her life!" Sei said angrily._

" _So that's what happened during the Maria Ceremony and during the meeting with the Hanadera council? She was awakening, but the drug stopped her from turning." Eriko concluded._

 _Youko nodded her head._

" _But that was dangerous, suppressing her hunger." Shimako commented. "The longer her thirst was curbed, the hungrier and the more dangerous she became, right?"_

" _Yes. That was why Yumi-chan had to leave. The serum suppressing her true nature was not that effective in restraining her anymore since she became an adult. So she had to go to the Main Institute, to go with the Society. She left because she thought she was a threat to all of us, most especially to Sachiko."_

" _I refuse to believe it until I see her with my own eyes." Sei said stubbornly, "What if they are wrong? What if Yumi-chan is not a pure blood? You said that pure bloods are killed immediately when they are born, then how come she survived this long?"_

" _The headmistress didn't explain that part to me, despite me asking about it. But I think, keeping Yumi-chan alive was a carefully orchestrated plan by a group of people, done under the council's own noses. And among those people was Suga-sama, the headmistress of Lillian."_

 _Shimako's face was drained of colour when she asked, "So, are we sure that they will not kill Yumi-san, if she proved to be a pure blood?"_

 _The question hung in the air. And for a moment, no one was breathing._

" _No" It was Eriko who answered, "I think, Yumi-chan has the support of someone from the council, to be taken away that peacefully. She even had time to say 'goodbye' to each of us, which means that she knew days before what was to happen. Or rather, she had the choice as to when she could leave."_

" _There was a Council member Fukuzawa admitted into the council a few years ago." Youko commented._

" _Not to mention,_ _Council member_ _Ogasawara, Sachiko's father, is also there." Eriko added. "Surely, he knows how important Yumi-chan is to Sachiko, to not allow her to be killed."_

" _But what if Council member Ogasawara decides to have Yumi-chan killed, since she poses a big threat to Sachiko's safety?" Sei asked grimly._

" _Let us stop it with the speculations." Youko said. "The fact remains that Yumi-chan had to leave because of what she was. I don't think that there is a possibility for her to be killed. But just to be sure, I will speak with the headmistress about it."_

 _Silence ensued as each of them tried to grasp what had happened to their dear friend. And for once, the dining room, which held so much warmth due to the countless happy memories they shared eating together, felt somewhat colder and emptier. The grandiose chandelier, the classic rose wallpaper, the ornate chairs and tables, and the expensive crimson curtains all meant to beautify the room were useless, compared to the usual laughter they shared which had made this room their favourite among the many the manor had to offer._

...

The morning after that, Youko also informed Yoshino and Rei. She didn't explain everything to them and refrained from sharing anything that would compromise their race's secrecy. As expected, the cousins didn't take the news lightly. Yoshino-chan cried and Rei was rendered speechless.

" _I told you so!" Yoshino-chan exclaimed to her cousin._

" _It's not like there was anything we could do about it, Yoshino." Rei reasoned. "It's not like we could stop her."_

And Youko agreed with the yellow Rose bouton. Despite knowing something about it, she doubted any of them could do something about the situation, and it was what irritated Youko, to be that powerless.

Youko shook herself out of her daze when she realized she was nearing the Rose Mansion. It was enough that Sachiko was not herself most of the time. So Youko had to act like the onee-sama and should always maintain her focus and keep her composure.

She quickened her pace, and this time, called out to her imouto just as the younger woman was opening the front door of the Rose Mansion.

"Sachiko"

Her sister's long raven hair swayed as Sachiko stopped and turned to greet her. "Onee-sama, gokigenyou."

"Gokigenyou."

Youko had wanted to ask how she was, but knowing her, she would just answer with her usual 'I am fine'. So she chose a topic that she thought wouldn't remind her sister of Yumi-chan.

They were already climbing the stairs going to the second floor meeting room when she spoke, "It's less than two months before the annual Christmas Ball. Surely, you'll be attending this year, right?"

"I'm not."

Youko turned to look at her sister questioningly.

"I was looking forward to it actually," Sachiko continued, "until…"

… _Yumi-chan left?_ Even without saying it out loud, Youko knew what the other woman wanted to say.

She sighed. It seemed like for Sachiko, every topic will always remind her of Yumi-chan.

"It's only October, Sachiko. A lot could happen in a short amount of time."

 _Yumi-chan could come back_ , she thought.

"I know. A lot could happen. The person you care for could disappear in a blink of an eye, without even saying goodbye."

Youko stopped walking just as they reached the second floor. She turned to face her sister and to look into her eyes.

"Sachiko…"

At that time, Sachiko's mask was slipping and her sadness was apparent on her usually stoic face.

"I am so tired, onee-sama." The younger woman whispered as she gazed back at Youko. "I don't know what to do and I am not sure what I should feel anymore."

There was desperation in her sister's voice. Sachiko looked like a lost girl, looking to her as if she had all the answers...but she didn't.

Youko had wanted to tell her sister what she should do…that she should stop thinking about Yumi-chan for now and start taking care of herself more. She wanted to tell Sachiko that she should _feed_ from her, get some much needed sleep and stop crying at night. But, were those the right answers? Would those answers alleviate Sachiko's pain? And more importantly, if ever those were the right answers, will Sachiko listen and do as she was told?

So instead of voicing out those words, she chose to say, "You don't have to bear it alone, the sadness. I am here for you, Sachiko."

"Onee-sama, I want to-" Sachiko was beginning to say when-

"Sachiko? Youko?"

Sei's head suddenly popped out of the biscuit door, quickly breaking the atmosphere between the red rose sisters.

"Rosa Gigantae, gokigenyou." Sachiko greeted.

And just like that, Sachiko's indifferent expression was back on.

 _Really, Sei? Perfect timing!_ Youko thought sarcastically.

"Gokigenyou" Sei responded.

 _And you even have the gall to reply?!_

But because she could not show Sachiko just how frustrated she was, Youko just sighed, and together with her sister, went towards the second floor meeting room.

"You're late, everybody's here already." Sei added.

"It's not our fault that everybody's early." Youko said irritably.

And just before she sat down on her usual chair, she noticed the bluish-green veins visible on Sachiko's neck, which was a clear sign to her.

 _I have to do it tonight_.

She just can't sit and do nothing. She knew that no matter how many times she offered, Sachiko would never drink from her. Her stubborn sister was obviously waiting for Yumi-chan to return and was thinking of _feeding_ **only** from her.

 _I will be doing this for you, Sachiko…_

\- - o 0 o - -

It was after dinner time, when Youko decided to share her plan with Sei, Shimako and Eriko. Sachiko had already excused herself, saying that she had something to do.

"I was just thinking…" Youko began, "I think we should go and see Yumi-chan."

It had been on Youko's mind for a while now, to request for them to see their young friend at the Main Institute. After all, a month had already lapsed.

Her friends' eyes widened.

"Youko…" Sei began.

But it was Eriko who continued to ask, "…Are you serious?"

"If either of you are afraid to see her, or wouldn't want to come, I will totally respect that. But Sachiko needs to see Yumi-chan." Youko said firmly.

"It's not that we're afraid or anything." Eriko replied. "From the very beginning, I myself have never felt afraid of Yumi-chan. What concerns me is if we will be allowed to even go there."

"I will speak with the headmistress tonight and see what I can do."

"I am going with you, Youko-sama…" Shimako quietly, but resolutely, said. "…to see Yumi-san."

"I will go too." Sei nodded her head.

"Of course I will go too." Eriko quickly said. "But if possible, let us get the proper approval to enter the Main Institute. We all know how well guarded that place is. It would be a suicide mission to even try and infiltrate that fortress. But don't get me wrong, as I said, I want to go with you and to see Yumi-chan too. I just want to remain rational regarding this matter."

"Of course, Eriko. I totally understand. But leave this to me and let me get ourselves a ticket into that fortress."

After that conversation, everyone went to their respective rooms in silence.

Sachiko must have thought the same as Eriko. Aside from her petite soeur's upbringing that forbade her from doing something totally irrational, Sachiko must have realized that it was an impossible task to forcefully enter that fortress. But as to how long her imouto could hold on and control herself, Youko didn't know. And she knew that once Sachiko snaps, she could become irresponsible and would probably do something risky such as try and break Yumi-chan out of the Main Institute.

She knew her imouto had asked her own father for permission to see or even speak with Yumi-chan. And when her father had refused, Sachiko went against her values and acted inappropriately by pestering her mother into convincing her father instead. That proved to be ineffective as well.

Youko soon reached her own room and went straight to her study desk to get her phone. She dialled the number and gazed out of her window.

" _Hello?"_

"Headmistress? I'm sorry for calling so late."

" _What's the matter, Youko-san? You wouldn't be calling if this wasn't urgent."_

Youko was glad, it sounded like the headmistress was not in a bad mood tonight. "It's about Sachiko."

She heard a sigh at the other end of the line, _"She still refused to feed from you?"_

"Yes. She hasn't fed since Yumi-chan left."

"…"

Youko knew that that silence meant the older woman was waiting for her proposed course of action. So she continued to say, "I would like to ask for you permission to go to the Main Institute…tonight."

She knew that her request was sudden. But she could not delay it any longer, Sachiko needs to see Yumi-chan.

The older woman gasped, _"Youko-san."_

"If not tonight, then I hope it would be soon. I am afraid of what might happen to Sachiko." She added.

"… _I've told you, Yumi-chan is not herself at the moment. It would be dangerous, especially for Sachiko-san to be near her. The council would not permit it."_

Youko knew that there were people experimenting on and always watching Yumi-chan. Surely, if their young friend truly remains to be in her _awakened_ pure-blooded nature until now, the _Society_ must have found a way to keep themselves safe while doing their experiments and observations.

She tried to maintain a neutral voice despite her displeasure, "Please forgive my impertinence, headmistress," she started, "but I thought you weren't the type to listen to what the council says?"

Youko's heart was beating so fast. With her proposition, with her choice of words and with her tone, she knew she had just crossed the line. But she didn't have a choice. She was angry and she hated that all their secrecy about Yumi-chan's condition was causing this much pain and suffering for Sachiko. And the older woman must have felt it too, her desperation. It was rare for her to speak to her in this manner.

So after a minute of silence…

" _You're right."_

"…"

" _You all deserve to know what is going on with Yumi-chan. Sachiko-san, of all people, should see what Yumi-chan has become."_

' _What Yumi-chan has become?' Youko thought._

" _There is no doubt in my mind that that girl will be back to normal, and I would have wanted you all to wait until then. But a month has already passed and she remains to be in that form."_

"What are you trying to say, headmistress?"

" _Yumi-chan has awoken into a… No. It would be best that you see for yourself. I will speak with Tooru and Yuichiro and see what I can do. If they agree, or if I am able to_ _ **force**_ _them to agree, I will inform you as soon as possible."_

Youko breathed a sigh of relief, and it must have come across to the older woman because she suddenly added, _"Do not be relieved just yet, Youko-san. Getting permission to go to the Main Institute is the easy part. Seeing that girl for yourself and accepting what you'll see, is an entirely different matter."_

And after that ominous remark, the headmistress hang up.

Youko held the phone close to her chest, and she couldn't help but think… ' _Did I do the right thing? Is seeing Yumi-chan with our own eyes the best course of action?'_

But she knew that it was too late. They will have to push through with this now.

* * *

\- - o 0 o - -

 **At the Main Institute…**

Dr. Kanina crossed her hands over her chest and shifted from one healed foot to another as she continued to gaze at the screens showing the pure blood's face. She was much too young for her position, and it was all only because of the experiences and hard cruel decisions she made earlier in her career as a scientist and doctor of the Society, she had attained this position.

She was only in her late-thirties, much too young compared to her predecessors. She had a short black hair that reached just below her ears. Her sharp black eyes were framed by rimless glasses and her thin lips were always coated with red lipstick, which was a good contrast to her white skin. She always wore dresses or blouses and skirts underneath her white lab coat, which reached a few inches just above her knees. Her feet were always in high-heeled pumps, which matched stylishly with her clothes. If it were not for her intimidating aura and her hard gaze, she would have been considered attractive.

She sat back on her chair and reviewed their notes from that afternoon's experiment. Her daughter, Shizuka, came to the Main Institute straight from school to witness this experiment of hers. What Shizuka didn't know however, was that this was already a second try. The first experiment didn't go well, with the volunteer ending up bloodied only a few seconds inside the chamber below them. She was immediately rushed to a hospital, and had thankfully survived.

Dr. Kanina knew that she needed to adjust some variables prior to and during the second experiment, like using a higher voltage of electricity, electrocuting the girl until she's barely conscious and couldn't fight back, and feeding the girl bags of blood prior to the experiment, so she wouldn't be _too_ thirsty.

"I need to look at who this Katou Kei is." She said to no one in particular.

She was thinking about their new human _volunteer_. Dr. Kanina found it perplexing that after the first failed experiment, which they disclosed to her in full, the woman still proceeded to volunteer herself for the task. Add to that, on the day of the experiment, the woman seemed to know how to handle the creature well...

 _"I am not your enemy…"_

 _The pure blood was on her knees, her claws clutching her body, which had just been assaulted by yet another shock of electricity. And yet, her gaze was ahead, to the woman in front of her. Her red-gold eyes, framed by an unruly brown hair, were that of a predators, awaiting for her prey to make the first move._

 _"I am not your enemy…" Katou-san repeated, "…Yumi-chan."_

 _'Does she know the girl from before?' the doctor thought._

 _Katou-san proceeded to inch closer her exposed wrist, an invitation to feed._

 _"You're hungry aren't you? You can feed off of me, but please don't drain me so much that I can't come back and feed you again. Well, that is, if you like the taste of my blood."_

 _Surprisingly, the creature's gaze softened, but only for a fraction of a second._

 _"I heard you haven't fed from any living human before, so I would like to request for you to be gentle."_

 _The pure blood tilted her head to the side. Again, her movements were very subtle, but remained noticeable for Dr. Kanina's keen eyes._

 _Slowly, ever so slowly, Katou-san brought her wrist right beneath those sharp fangs. The two teeth, which were protruding upwards retracted, so that only the creature's upper incisors remained to be elongated._

 _"Ready…" Dr. Kanina said as warning to her associates._

 _And then…_

 _Yumi-san's tongue involuntarily licked the offered wrist, it was quite common for vampires to do that, to taste the skin first. Then she slowly placed her teeth above the skin, and slowly sank the tip of her fangs into the flesh._

 _Dr. Kanina breathed a sigh of relief. But it had been too early for that because the moment blood spilled out from those two shallow wounds, the gold of the creature's eyes glowed and she immediately dug her teeth all the way down so fast that she heard one of her subordinates shrieked. It was Katou-san's piercing scream resounding through the speakers, which shook them out of their shock. It was only then when one associate pressed the button that sent electricity to the creature's body._

 _It took a few seconds before the pure blood pulled back and thrashed on the floor._

 _Blood which did not belong to her, spilled from the girl's lips. It dripped down to her chin and onto the metal floor, another addition to the countless red stains from whenever the girl feeds._

 _Katou-san soon recovered from what happened. But instead of cowering in fear at the pure blood who almost ripped off her hand from her arm, her face donned a horrified expression and shouted "Enough! Please that's enough!"_

 _Dr. Kanina stared in disbelief, unable to understand the volunteer's actions._

 _"Please." Katou-san tried again._

 _The doctor ordered her subordinate to stop._

 _For a minute, silence ensued...save for the low growls from the creature's throat as the remnants of electricity still lingered in her skin._

 _And as the pure blood's body stopped convulsing, it was only then when the doctor noticed something._

 _"Did you note the change in her complexion?" She asked, as she approach the monitor which showed the girl's face up close._

 _"Yes"_

 _"She drank approximately two mouthfuls of blood, **fresh** blood, and it already has a visible effect. The bagged blood took us at least a week to get the same results."_

 _If so, then it means that the experiment is a success._

 _"But that is enough for now. We wouldn't want to compromise the safety of Katou-san."_

 _Then through the microphone, Dr. Kanina spoke, "Katou-san, please proceed to the door."_

 _"But she hasn't had enough yet. I can still feed her."_

 _Dr. Kanina walked away from the monitors to see the room below._

 _"I am bleeding now." Katou-san said, "I might as well get on with it and finish the job." She firmly added._

 _And without waiting for further instructions, thought it didn't seem like she'd listen anyway, she proceeded to approach the girl again._

 _'Katou-san, just what is your motivation for doing this?' the doctor thought._

 _"You've been impatient, Yumi-chan. I told you to do it slowly." Katou-san whispered, just after she sat down and hunched over the pure blood's still figure._

 _A low growl escaped the pure blood's lips again. Despite this, Katou-san still reached out and placed a hand on Yumi-san's head, as if petting her._

 _'Does this woman have a death wish?'_

 _"Why don't we try again?"_

 _She then offered her already bleeding wrist to her, and this time, much to Dr. Kanina's amazement, the creature fed slowly (or as slowly as she could). It may have been because the girl was extremely weak and tired, or probably because the pain of being electrocuted was still coursing through her body. Either way, the pure blood was not acting as violently or harshly as before. But still, all of them in the observation room remained tense and on standby._

 _However, the pained look on Katou-san's face meant that it was still painful. The volunteer seemed to be biting her lip, stopping herself from screaming, as she continued to be fed from. Not one word of complaint, escaped the woman's lips._

…

Dr. Kanina stood up from her chair and approached her daughter who was currently sitting on one of the empty workstations. She have her books and notebooks sprawled on the desk, probably doing some homework, but obviously, her mind was elsewhere.

"Why are you still here, Shizuka? I told you to wait for me at home."

But the response she got was far from question she just asked…

"Mother, I've been thinking…"

She furrowed her brow. It was quite rare for her daughter to voice out her opinions, especially when it concerned the doctor's work. But this specific project, the one concerning the pure blood, seemed to have taken Shizuka's interest.

"You said that based on your estimate, Yumi-san has to feed on fresh human blood again next week, right?"

She was not liking where the conversation was heading, but she let her daughter continue.

"But Katou-san is out of commission for at least two weeks or more. She needs to recover the blood she had lost, right?"

Her daughter was nervous, she could see her fingers trembling. Either it was due to fear of what she'd be requesting or was just not comfortable in being this open to her.

"So I was thinking that..."Shizuka swallowed down hard before continuing, "...I would like to volunteer to help Yumi-san out."

Dr. Kanina's eyes widened. She knew her daughter liked Yumi-san and wanted for her to get better soon, but this...

"I want to offer my blood to Yumi-san too, just like what Katou-san did."

\- - o 0 o - -

* * *

 **A/N:** In the first few chapters, I will be introducing new 'players', ah, I mean 'characters' into the story. As much as possible, I want to include only those characters which were in the original anime/light novels. However, there is really a need for me to include characters like the Headmistress in 'Blood' and Dr. Shizuka in 'Pure Blood'. These adults are necessary for the progression of the story. But of course, the story is still Sachiko and Yumi-centric.

Good day and let me know your thoughts.


	3. Hopes and Anxieties

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maria-Sama Ga Miteru and its characters, credits to Konno Oyuki.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hopes and Anxieties**

\- - o 0 o - -

 **Sachiko**

It was another sleepless night for Sachiko. But instead of tossing and turning on her bed, or trying to find a comfortable position, she decided to stand up and visit the room beside hers.

Her beloved's room was so familiar to her that despite keeping the lights switched off, she was able to easily make her way from the door, across the crimson carpeted floor, passing the canopied four-poster bed, and onto the double glass doors leading to the balcony. She didn't even need to will her vision to sharpen because she had been doing this for the past many days, visiting the place where she'd last been with Yumi.

Sachiko gripped the smooth brass handles with both hands and took a deep breath before she pressed them down and proceeded to push the door open. The chilly night air entered the room, the gentle wind caressing her face and rustling the curtains. She momentarily closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, taking all in what remained of _her_ scent, of _her_ memory.

She opened her eyes and gazed at the cloudless night sky. Somewhere, under that same sky was her beloved, probably fighting her own battle.

 _I will try to be strong, for you..._

That was the message Yumi left her.

… _please, try to be strong too…_

Sachiko proceeded to walk outside, pulling her robe closer, in a useless attempt to block the cold autumn air. She gripped the cool metal railing, and allowed herself to slip back in time, to the days when Yumi was still with her.

…

 _It was one Saturday night, and they just finished having dinner. It was embarrassing to admit, but Sachiko didn't recall what the manor's cook had prepared for them that night. No matter how good it surely was, she didn't finish her meal, saying that she was not hungry. Her onee-sama neither reprimanded her nor forced her to clean her plate. It seemed that her ever perceptive onee-sama knew that she wanted something else for dinner._

 _It was another lively evening where Sei-sama and Eriko-sama bantered about an argument they apparently had when they were kindergarteners. Sachiko was only half-hearing what was being discussed, but as always, her expression remained neutral so as not to raise any suspicions as to what was really on her mind. She had wanted to stop what seemed to her as 'useless' chatter, so she could satisfy her thirst soon. But since it was not proper to cut short the discussion, which everybody else obviously found amusing, she held her tongue, reigned over her thirst and just continued to 'pretend' to eat. She was glad that it was one of those nights wherein she and Yumi were spared from teasing, because she'd surely snap if they started teasing her while she was in this state._

 _Dinner was soon over, and she had wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but she didn't. Although, she was first to stand up, glancing_ _meaningfully_ _at Yumi for a moment, which she wished her younger sister understood, before proceeding to exit the dining room._ _She stopped herself from making long strides, making sure to maintain her lady-like posture and grace, until she reached her bedroom door. But she didn't enter her room just yet, and instead, leaned against the wall opposite Yumi's bedroom door._

 _It was only then that she sighed, closed her eyes, and again, tried to push down the irritation that Yumi was taking so long to follow her. Then again, it had only been a few minutes since she'd left._

' _Calm down, Sachiko', she thought to herself._

 _She remained standing by the hallway for a couple more minutes before she had picked up her imouto's scent, and not long after that, she heard Yumi's bouncy steps climbing up the staircase._

" _Are you okay, onee-sama?"_

 _Yumi stood before her with eyes full of concern._

" _Actually, no."_

 _She said, slowly opening her eyes and turning to look at the younger woman. Her eyes were already aglow and her fangs were already elongated when she faced her little sister._

 _Yumi's eyes widened for a moment, her mouth hanged open in surprise._

" _Oh" After getting over her initial shock at what Sachiko looked like, Yumi whispered. "You should have told me sooner, onee-sama. Is that why you haven't finished your dinner?"_

" _Yumi…"_

" _..."_

" _Are you trying to embarrass me?"_

 _It was somehow embarrassing for Yumi to state the obvious._

" _Ah, not at all." And at that moment, Yumi looked conflicted, probably worried that she had offended Sachiko._

" _But enough of that, will it be okay if I…"_

 _"..."_

"… _feed from you_ _ **now**_ _?"_

 _Yes, she had to tell Yumi that she wanted to feed soon, otherwise, her imouto would go on assuming that satisfying her thirst could be delayed any further._

" _Of course."_

 _As soon as this sweet affirmation left the younger woman's lips, she took hold of her imouto's hand, and they proceeded to walk towards Sachiko's bedroom. As soon as they were inside, she proceeded to lock the door._ _Yumi remained standing by the door, waiting for her._

" _You shouldn't have waited until you're this thirsty, onee-sama." Her sister said. They have been soeurs for months now, and Yumi was starting to be more comfortable around her, something that she was truly happy about._

" _How would you know about how 'thirsty' I am?" Sachiko asked as she turned to face her sister._

" _The veins on your neck are showing, onee-sama." Yumi said. "I haven't noticed before and I didn't know about it, until Sei-sama shared that information with me last night. It's faint, but still noticeable if you look harder."_

" _You were with Sei-sama last night?"_

" _Yes, she invited me in her room to -"_

 _Sachiko didn't let Yumi finish what she was about to say, as her hands involuntarily moved to push Yumi against the wall. Her thirst was obviously making her act like that, at least, that was what she wanted to believe._

" _O-onee-sama!?"_

 _Yumi was surprised (and so was Sachiko), but didn't fight back. Instead, she remained standing before her, her questioning hazel brown orbs meeting her angry blue ones._

" _You enjoy her company more than mine, don't you?" Sachiko said angrily._

 _If she were not this thirsty, she would not be acting this…jealous?_

" _W-what? You've got it all wrong, onee-sama."_

" _Have I? You seem to be spending more time with her than with me?"_

 _Yes, she was_ _ **not**_ _jealous. She just wanted what was hers and didn't want to share it with anyone. She was_ _ **not**_ _being_ _ **too**_ _possessive either._

 _Yumi smiled, just like always, despite seeing her this angry._

" _I like onee-sama more than anyone, and if possible, I always want to be with you." The ever honest Yumi said. But it didn't stop the younger woman's blush from darkening, "But I don't want to get in your way, to be a bother, so I-"_

" _You will never be a bother to me, Yumi."_

 _They held each other's gaze, not minding that their faces were only inches apart, that their breaths were mingling and their hearts were beating equally as fast making their skins flushed._

 _Her sister smiled nervously at her, before she brought her hands up to caress Sachiko's hair. Slowly, gently, she pulled Sachiko's head towards her neck, inviting her to feed. Yumi was shaking and was obviously nervous at how bold her actions were. So Sachiko returned the younger woman's smile with an encouraging one, making her feel that she was doing the right thing…that it was not wrong to act this way around her._

 _Sachiko released her hold on Yumi's shoulders and snaked it behind her back. The same hands that pushed the younger woman against the wall, were now pulling that slender body towards her…wanting and needing to feel that warmth._

 _Yumi stiffened._

" _It's okay, Yumi." She said soothingly._

 _Her words were meant to put her sister's heart at ease. And it seemed to have worked, because not a second later, Yumi seemingly relaxed. Not a moment later, small trembling hands slid from Sachiko's hair, down to her back. Yumi proceeded to press their bodies together, before she angled her head, offering her neck to Sachiko._

" _You are mine and mine alone, Yumi." Sachiko whispered possessively ('it was definitely the 'thirst' talking, Sachiko told herself) so close to Yumi's ear._

" _Yes" Yumi responded with a shaky breath, just as the older woman brushed her lips on that flushed skin just below the girl's ear, on the edge of her delicate jaw._

 _Sachiko licked that soft skin, tasting her, and testing just how much teasing Yumi could take. She nipped a sensitive spot on the younger woman's neck and she felt Yumi's whole body trembled, which Sachiko wished was due to pleasure. A tingle ran up her own spine as Yumi's aroused scent enveloped her. The younger woman seemed to be unaware of it, that her body was releasing such an elating smell that would make Sachiko lose her mind and her control._

 _Sachiko continued nipping and sucking at her sister's neck. Her thirst long forgotten as inappropriate desires, at least not proper for 'soeurs', threatened to overcome her heart._

 _She seemed to have been enjoying the feel of Yumi's soft warm skin on her lips and have lost track of time. It was Yumi who made her aware of this._

" _O-onee-sama…" came her sister's uncertain voice._

" _Hmmm?"_

" _You should probably feed now. I know you're hungry…"_

 _Sachiko's eyes snapped open._

"…"

 _What Sachiko didn't know was that it had been a struggle for Yumi to call out to her. She had hinted at the worry in Yumi's voice, but didn't realize that the younger woman was getting scared that she was enjoying the feel Sachiko's lips on her skin far more than what was appropriate. Yumi was scared and confused, and the longer Sachiko teased her, the more fear crept to her heart._

 _She didn't know that last night,_ _Sei-sama was teasing Yumi so much about her, as such, their senior unintentionally_ _(or intentionally) made the younger girl confused as to_ _what kind of affection she holds for Sachiko._

" _Yes, I am hungry." Sachiko started, "I just couldn't find your vein" she lied._

" _I see." Yumi said, a bit disappointingly (at least that was how it sounded to Sachiko)._

 _Sachiko placed her lips on Yumi's neck once more and her sister shuddered in apparent pleasure again. But this time, she swallowed down her desire, elongated her fangs (finally) and sank her teeth into her sister's waiting neck._

…

Sachiko stopped her train of thought. Those memories, of the times she fed off of Yumi, were the memories running through her head, ever since her _thirst_ started gnawing at her. She knew she needed to feed and apparently, her onee-sama had hinted at it too. Actually, it was possible that Youko-sama realized it before she did. Because just like a depressed person feels nothing but loneliness, not even hunger, Sachiko didn't realize how _thirsty_ she was until she started feeling the familiar symptoms in her stomach, her throat and her head.

But still, Sachiko declined her onee-sama's offer to feed off of her because she wanted to wait for just _one more day_ for Yumi to come back. That was the thought on her mind since she started feeling the signs of her _thirst._ And it was the same hope she felt yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that… that her imouto will return soon.

Sachiko swallowed hard, pushing back her incisors that had started to elongate at the memory of Yumi's sweet delicious blood on her lips.

Nothing will compare to the taste and _satisfaction_ she gets from _feeding_ off of Yumi, but for now, Sachiko didn't have a choice.

She sighed and gazed at the night sky yet again.

Tomorrow, she will go to her onee-sama to ask for blood. She has to, before she slips into that dreaded _nature_ , the very same one when she first awoke.

* * *

\- - o 0 o - -

 **Youko**

That night, Youko was unable to go to sleep as she awaited the headmistress' phone call. It was already half past two in the morning when her phone rang. She held her breath, the moment the initial 'hello' left the older woman's lips until…

" _They allowed you to see her tomorrow, Youko-san."_

Youko released the breath she was holding.

" _The manor's cars will bring you there early in the morning when the girl is still sleeping. They deemed it to be the safest time to see her. Also, they have just fed her tonight, so hopefully, there will be lesser risk."_

"How did you convince them, headmistress?"

" _I knew the right things to say."_

The headmistress' voice sounded like she was smiling, and this too brought a smile on Youko's face, amazed at how well the older woman seemed to be able to play her cards, despite her age.

" _Go and get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."_

"Thank you again for your help, headmistress."

After giving her the time and the few other details that they needed, the headmistress ended the call.

Youko then went out to speak with their butler. She told him to inform the personal attendants of her friends what time to wake them up and what they needed to say to get them to wake up that early. Also, she instructed him to inform the chauffeurs about their trip to the Main Institute the next morning.

After making sure everything was ready, Youko went back to her room, laid back down on her bed and tried to get some sleep. But it proved to be difficult as the anxiousness of what is to come the next day never left her. She knew she should have told someone, Sei perhaps, to at least lessen her burden. But Youko also deemed it her responsibility to carry these difficult tasks.

She had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past hour and hadn't had any decent rest yet when her alarm clock sounded.

She groaned and stayed on her bed for a few more minutes. Being an onee-sama to Sachiko and to everyone else at the manor was a demanding job, but a responsibility that she would not do half-heartedly. Youko is the type of person who does her best at each and every task assigned to her.

So despite the pounding in her head, she stood up, took a quick bath and dressed up. She was tired from all the thinking, and she was on edge from her lack of sleep, she needed nourishment somehow. But instead of going down to the kitchen to get a bottle of blood, Youko went to Sei's room.

Her friend, as expected was still asleep. As always, she proceeded to enter without knocking, locked the door behind her, and went to approach her friend's bed.

"Sei"

Again, it had not been a surprise that her friend didn't so much as budge nor move.

She reached out and shook her shoulders.

"I need to feed." She added blushing.

Youko had been feeding from Sei for a while now, but she still found it embarrassing to ask. For Youko, every time she requested for her close friend's blood, it felt to her like she was also revealing her own feelings to Sei. But the other woman seemed to be too oblivious and dense, to even hint at it. Whether it was fortunate for her or not that the other rose was like this, Youko still could not decide.

It had started when Sachiko took in Yumi-chan for a soeur. She knew it wouldn't feel right to feed off of Sachiko since then. And likewise, she knew that her imouto would not be feeding from her from the moment a drop of Yumi-chan's blood grazed Sachiko's lips. Youko had hinted at it immediately, that her imouto loved the younger girl beyond what was acceptable for sisters or friends.

This was the same reason she used to convince Sei to have this _arrangement_ with her. She was still not bold enough to openly admit her feelings to her closest friend, especially since she didn't know if there was a possibility for Sei to feel the same way about her. Another factor to consider was, she wasn't sure if Sei already got over Kubo Shiori.

"Sei" She shook again.

"Youko, it's too early for _feeding_." Sei grumbled.

' _Why did I fall in love with you?'_ Youko sighed.

"I need your blood. We're going to see Yumi-chan this morning."

Sei sat bolt right up. "What!"

Then…

"Ugh" Sei groaned. Her head must have screamed in pain at the sudden movement. She cupped her head in her hands and complained, "Don't surprise me like that, Youko."

"But it's true. Last night, the headmistress said we can go. However, we need to leave in a few minutes. We are scheduled to be at the Main Institute by 7:00 this morning."

Sei braved looking up, but the expression on her face showed that her head was still pounding. "Does everybody know?"

"They will be informed by their attendants. Anyway, I mentioned this last night, remember?"

"Yes you did, but does it have to be this sudden?"

"So you don't want to go?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Ugh! You're annoying, Youko." Sei protested as she massaged her temples.

"I know." She smiled.

"So go on now, get on with it." Her friend suddenly said, sitting up straight.

"What do you mean?"

"You need my blood right? But don't feed too much, who knows, I might be needing my strength too."

Youko blushed. Hadn't Sei hinted at her feelings yet? To say those things so casually... _'She's the one who's infuriating!'_ Youko thought.

But still, she swallowed hard and proceeded to crawl into bed with her friend. She sat beside her friend and reached for the other woman's hand. She turned it over and looked at the visible veins on Sei's wrist. This being the only spot Youko was brave enough to feed from.

Youko involuntarily wet her lips and swallowed hard once more, pushing down the lump in her throat. Her heart was beating so fast due to nervousness, no matter how many times she had done this in the past.

"It would be better if you feed from my neck this time. It has a stronger blood flow." Sei said in a calm voice.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She kept her head down, with her fringe covering her shocked expression.

"You don't have to be so uptight about it now, Youko. Sachiko needs you."

"…"

Youko slowly looked up and was not surprised to see her beloved friend looking at her with tender grey eyes. Sei even offered her a comforting smile, before she turned to face her. The other woman angled her head and exposed her creamy white neck before proceeding to close her eyes, for which Youko was thankful for. She didn't want her friend to see the lust in her eyes at the thought, that for the first time, she would be able to _feed_ from this intimate spot of her friend's.

Youko gulped at the elating smell of Sei's fresh blood coursing through those visible veins. She could sense her friend's heartbeat, which was so irritatingly calm compared to her own, which was now thundering against her ribcage so uncomfortably.

Slowly, she leaned closer, her gaze never leaving that tempting pale skin.

She started closing her eyes, confident that she could _sense_ where to bite, until…

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Sei opened her eyes and Youko quickly moved away. She then averted her gaze to hide her blush.

Youko would have ignored it or pretended not to hear it, if it weren't for the hint of urgency on that tapping sound.

"Youko?" Sei asked, obviously letting her decide.

"…"

The knocking persisted.

"We should get it." Youko finally said with a sigh. "It sounded urgent."

Sei proceeded to stand up and to walk to the door, not even bothering to put on a robe to cover the thin white t-shirt, which, aside from her underwear, was the only article of clothing covering her body. It was Youko who felt somewhat ashamed on her friend's behalf.

"Is onee-sama here?"

She heard Sachiko's voice, and not a second later, her imouto marched into the room.

"Is it true, onee-sama?"

Youko, despite her annoyance at being interrupted, donned a calm expression as she faced her little sister. After all, Sachiko took precedence at the moment.

The younger woman had an uncertain expression, but in those sapphire eyes of hers, was a hint of hope.

"Miho told me that we are leaving to see…" she paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "…to see Yumi."

"You don't want to?" Youko asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Of course I want to." Sachiko answered. "Is she…back?"

"No, she still remains to be 'not herself', as I've been told. But knowing this, do you still want to see her?"

"Yes." Sachiko replied resolutely.

"Then get ready. We should be at the Main Institute before 7:00 this morning."

Sachiko nodded her head once more and turned to leave. She was already at the door when she turned to face her again, "Thank you, onee-sama."

Youko smiled at the sincerity of Sachiko's words. "You don't have to be so formal. I am your onee-sama after all." She smiled in response.

Her sister's eyes then twinkled in mild amusement (a look she hadn't seen on that beautiful face of her sister's in a while) when she said, "And I know this may be a bit late, but I would like to apologize for the intrusion. You may continue with what you were doing." She then turned and hurriedly left.

Youko's face flamed.

"She must be really delighted at the prospect of seeing Yumi-chan, to be able to joke like that." Sei said.

' _That Sachiko'._ Youko thought as she shook her head.

* * *

\- - o 0 o - -

 **Sachiko**

Sachiko was happy upon hearing the confirmation from her onee-sama that they will be going to the Main Institute to see Yumi. But as she was preparing for their departure, she started feeling anxious. She had wanted to see Yumi, dreamt about it even, but now that she was seated in the backseat of the car as they drove to the Main Institute, everything just felt so surreal.

Questions swarmed in her head, like _'will Yumi be able to remember me?'_ _or 'how will I feel if Yumi's not the same'_ or _'will I be able to embrace her?'_ and many other thoughts made her gaze unseeingly at the scenery outside the window.

She knew very little about 'pure bloods'. But among the few that she knew, was that they were thought to be _monsters._

 _'No, Yumi is not a monster.'_ She said to herself.

Then another voice in her head asked, _'But what if she is? What if she remains to be in that form and her thirst is never satiated?_

A part of her was scared and had wanted to say 'no' when her onee-sama asked her earlier if she still wanted to go. But the more dominant part of her, the one longing to see and to hold the younger woman that had visited her dreams night after night, had unconditionally wanted to go. And if necessary, she knew she could pull back out the 'Yumi' that is undoubtedly still inside of that body, the same one she had held countless times.

"We're here."

Her onee-sama's voice shook her out of her thoughts. She looked in front and was momentarily confused at what she was seeing.

 _I thought they said that the Main Institute was a 'fortress'?_

They were in the central business district. Skyscrapers towered across the horizon, and countless people were walking on the sidewalks despite the fact that it was an early Sunday morning.

Sachiko decided not to ask if they were indeed in the right place. After all, the _Society_ was able to keep the existence of their race a secret for centuries. Surely, hiding the country headquarters in a place full of people would not have been impossible for them.

Their car soon pulled over and stopped in front of one building. It was close to the Ogasawara Company's main office, which she had gone to visit quite a few times. But still, she didn't notice anything peculiar about this particular office building.

Youko proceeded to open her door, not anymore waiting for the chauffeur to open it for her, and stepped out, so Sachiko did the same.

The moment she stepped off the car, she gazed up at the towering skyscraper. Its façade was covered with platinum-coloured glass. The structural design didn't appear to be very modern, but it was not a simple rectangular building either. In front of them were clear glass double doors, which appeared to be automatic and looked no different than the entrance to other office buildings she'd seen before.

"I expected-" Sei-sama started.

"An older building?" Onee-sama smiled.

"Yes, something like that."

"You've been here before, Youko?" Eriko-sama asked.

"Just once." Her onee-sama answered. "Let's go, or else we'll be late."

The five of them walked towards the automatic glass doors and approached one of the receptionists.

The lobby beyond had a high ceiling, supported by circular smooth marble columns. The lobby was illuminated by magnificent crystal chandeliers, while the floor was covered with white and gold granite tiles.

They approached one female receptionist standing behind a black granite counter, the smooth stone was specked with gold.

"Good morning, Ogasawara-sama and Fukuzawa-sama are expecting you." The woman said.

"Good morning." Youko-sama greeted.

"Someone will be arriving to escort you to the facility, please have a seat for the moment." The lady pointed them to the waiting area. It was in one corner of the vast hall, which had countless black leather couches.

After thanking the woman, the five of them went and sat down on two separate couches facing each other. None of them said anything and Sachiko was thankful for it. Her nerves were gnawing at her, but as always, she chose not to let it show.

She looked down at her watch again, they were a few minutes earlier than the appointed time. But since each passing second felt like a lifetime to her, she was already edgy. The anticipation of seeing Yumi was so unbearable that she decided to stand up and start pacing.

She _sensed_ her already, _felt_ her presence somewhere in the many floors of this building. The anxiety and fear of _what_ she will see was making her hands cold and clammy, as her heart hammered wildly in her chest.

\- - o 0 o - -

Meanwhile, somewhere deep below the Main Institute, the creature stirred.

She had been rendered unconscious by her handlers. She had also been fed by both bagged and _fresh_ human blood the night before, so that her _hunger_ would not disturb her deep sleep. But still, as she _sensed_ that thumping heart and at the faint smell of that familiar delicious blood...consciousness started to gnaw at her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Good day readers. Let me know your thoughts on the story so far.


	4. Invitation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Maria-sama ga miteru or any of its characters. Credits to Konno Oyuki.

 **A/N** : Prepare your hearts before reading this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Invitation**

\- - o 0 o - -

The creature sensed her even before she stepped out of the car. The scent of the person's blood was so strong, so enticing, that despite the fact that the creature had just been fed fresh human blood, it suddenly thirsted again. She could feel the other girl's thunderous heartbeat, despite the fact that _she_ was still a few floors away. Her fingers moved as she fought her unconsciousness.

However Dr. Kanina didn't notice all this, because she was currently in deep thought.

After the girl had fed from the human volunteer, Dr. Kanina had immediately noticed the changes in the creature. The pure blood's complexion slightly coloured, and the visibility of the veins all over her body had lessened, clear signs that the girl's hunger was slowly abating. She was also less violent. Then again, maybe they didn't give her a chance to be violent, since she was electrocuted until she was on the brink of consciousness. Or probably, there was something about Katou-san or what she did, that made the pure-blood not act like a savage.

Her daughter appeared to be developing a soft spot for the pure-blood. Shizuka offering to be fed from by the girl had greatly surprised her. She had refuted her proposition of course, arguing that as a mother, she would not allow anything that would put her own daughter at harm's way.

Shizuka would usually back down whenever she started raising her voice. But for some reason, her daughter kept on defending her proposal, still insisting that she could do the task without getting herself killed. Shizuka, whom obviously took after her in stubbornness and (with some pride) intelligence, made a very sound argument that even Dr. Kanina was unable to discredit. Her daughter said that with an 'additional' source of fresh human blood, the experiment would progress faster. Shizuka also said that the volunteer shouldn't be a stranger to Yumi-san, since it was a known fact that feeding was usually connected with affinity. She even mentioned that during the brief time that Yumi-san was herself, she was able to establish a bond of friendship with the girl, making her a good candidate for the task.

Until the end, she wasn't able to convince Shizuka otherwise. As such, they concluded their argument with a compromise. She would allow Shizuka to be fed from by Fukuzawa Yumi, but not on the girl's next feeding. They would have to wait until the girl showed further improvement and once the doctor could be certain that her daughter will not be brutally attacked.

The doctor stood up from her chair and gazed down through the viewing window, which had been immediately replaced the day after the girl broke it with her bare hands (or rather, her sharp claws). Dr. Kanina's brows furrowed as she noticed the girl's hand move. The pure blood seemed to be stirring.

She fought back the urge to curse. She just couldn't understand why those two council members allowed 'visitors' to come. The pure blood was not an exhibit to be 'visited' and 'viewed'. A part of her had been worried that those visitors (she had a hunch as to who they were) would stir the girl's hunger and jeopardize the image she had built that the pure blood's stabilization was progressing well, and that everything was under control.

' _Council members Ogasawara and Fukuzawa are putting both of their daughters' lives at risk.'_ Dr. Kanina thought angrily. ' _Just what are those two thinking?_ '

"Doctor, the visitors are here."

 _'I know.'_ She thought irritably.

It was no doubt the reason why the pure blood, despite all their precautionary measures, was now stirring. It was contrary to her initial estimate that was that the girl would not wake up until noon.

The girl moved again, but this time, it was a slight movement on her face.

She clicked her tongue and a hint of worry lined her face.

"Ask for additional guards for added security." She said, "Also, be on standby in case we need to activate the limiting crystals to maximum voltage."

She shook her head in exasperation. Those council members were not making her job any easier.

\- - o 0 o - -

They were only made to wait for a few minutes, when a man in a black suit approached them. He had an earpiece, and from his open coat jacket, Sachiko could see that he was also armed.

He briefly introduced himself as someone from security and someone who directly worked with her father, then quickly asked them to follow him. He didn't ask for their names nor told them his', as he immediately turned and took quick strides through a set of double doors, then another (he swiped a card), then another (he had his fingerprint scanned), then another (a retinal scan this time) before they reached a smaller lobby.

And finally, unable to bear the silence and tired of not knowing where they were going, Sei-sama spoke, or rather shouted, for her to be heard by the man who was already a few meters away from them. He was walking so fast and had not once checked if the five of them were still behind him.

"Mister, is this right way? We are not playing games here. We came to see our friend." Sei-sama sounded irritated.

The man abruptly stopped and so did everyone else.

He turned to face them and his face was hard, his jaw tense and his eyes glowing, as he took slow steps towards Sei-sama, who was standing beside Sachiko.

"Not playing games? You think coming here at the main institute to 'see a friend' is not playing a game? That…creature…does not recognize anyone or anything. It just knows one thing, hunger. Thirst for blood. Our scientists and the council are too busy to deal with temper tantrums of spoiled princesses who can't get it into their heads that the person they call 'friend' is already long go-"

 _Slap_

The echo of her palm hitting the man's cheek resounded in the empty hall. Sachiko was fuming and shaking in mirth…

 _How dare he?!_

Her friends gaped at her, surprised at what just happened.

She was about to raise her hand for another slap when…

"That is enough, Sachiko."

A clear commanding voice sliced through the thick tense atmosphere.

It was followed by feint footsteps heading their way. Sachiko didn't have to look to know who it was, and instead, averted her gaze. She bit her lip in hope to stop her tears from falling.

"Sachiko…"

Now his tone was gentler, just like always when she was so close to tears. He would reprimand her and scold her, but when she was about to cry, his heart would soften and he would console her.

Her shoulders were still trembling, but it was not just from holding back her tears, but also due to anger.

"Forgive him, he has his…reasons, for saying those things."

"He has no right to say those things about Yumi." She whispered stubbornly.

He sighed, before turning to address the other man, "Leon, I will take it from here."

"But, sir..."

"Take a break. You have been up all night and you are not holding your temper well." His tone was commanding, and left no room for argument. Again, something Sachiko was very familiar with, though it was rarely used on her. After all, it was her grandfather who was strict and too overprotective, not her mother and father.

"And in case you don't know, it was my daughter who slapped you. So if ever you decide to complain to anyone, to the head of security perhaps, then at least you'll get the details right."

"I will do no such thing, sir."

"Then that's fine."

After one final bow to her father, the man left.

Her father turned to look at her and gave her a warm smile. His smile didn't reach his eyes, which Sachiko knew was due to the expression on her own face that she wasn't able to hide from her father's knowing gaze. But thankfully, her father didn't ask her any questions nor said anything to console her. Instead, he touched her shoulders tenderly, before facing the other girls who were now standing beside her.

After a quick exchange of greetings, her father led them out of the lobby. Sachiko barely remembered walking through the maze of corridors and doors, and even had a vague feeling that they rode the elevator all the way to the lowest floor, but she wasn't entirely sure. Because, for the duration of their seemingly long walk, Sachiko was not herself. Her heart had been hammering so hard against her chest as her anticipation and anxiety grew. She just allowed her feet to take her where she needed to go, thoughtlessly continuing to put one foot in front of the other.

"We just exited the south door,"

Her father's voice finally shook her out of her stupor, and it was only then she took the time to really look around where they were.

It was a domed room, with a ceiling so high that no one could have guessed that there was something like this underneath a modern building. The walls were made of rosewood, varnished and smoothened to perfection. There were ornate lamps on the walls, which casted a warm yellowish glow into the room.

There were four doors situated at four compass points, which looked identical. Also, there were no signs indicating where each door leads to. As such, Sachiko was sure that if someone entered the room and is not familiar with this chamber, that person would easily get lost.

He then walked on, across the hardwood floor, and towards what should be the 'north' door.

Sachiko was starting to get impatient and she knew her father hinted at it too. So the man stopped and turned to face her, "Calm down, Sachiko, I promise you will get to see her."

She tried to pull her lips up to a smile, to mask her anxiety, but she just couldn't.

"I don't know what the headmistress has already told you, but I want to prepare you for what you'll see. Yumi-chan is asleep and you won't be able to talk to her. But trust me that it is the best for you and for everyone else that she remains unconscious."

"…"

"Sachiko, do you understand?"

She just nodded her head and chose not to respond. Her emotions were running high and her anticipation continued to grow with each passing second. After all, nothing she could say would matter anyway…and nothing they say will change her mind about what she needed to do.

"Sei"

Sachiko heard her onee-sama's stern voice.

"I think something caught Sei-san's attention." Her father said and walked to where the four other girls were.

A vein twitched on Sachiko's temple, _just what is Sei-sama up to now?_

She wanted to be angry then, to shout at Sei-sama and tell her that they should be on their way to see Yumi now, instead of admiring what appeared to be a painting.

But she was not able to get the words out of her lips when her eyes saw what they were all looking at.

She felt her chest constrict as her eyes fell upon what seemed to be a depiction of a scene from many centuries ago. On the background were archaic looking buildings and in it were men, women and children, all wearing clothes from so many eras ago.

But what caught Sachiko's attention was neither of those, but the lone distinct figure, standing in the middle of the group. An enchanting, _creature_ with pale white skin and angular features. He looked so alluring despite his disturbing gold-red eyes, elongated incisors and long claw-like hands and feet. His fangs and claws were coated and dripping with blood, its bright red colour so starkly visible despite the reddish hue of the whole painting.

Of course she knew _who_ that man was. But the ones in the books she'd seen before were not in full colour. However, with the size of the painting, not to mention her proximity to it, she could clearly see that the gazes of the people around the _Ancestor_ were all directed towards him, as if they were enchanted by him. Some even appeared to be offering themselves to be _fed_ from.

"The Awakening."

Sachiko turned to look at her father as he continued to say, "that's the title of that famous painting."

"Is it _the_ original?" Youko asked wide-eyed.

"Yes it actually is, Youko-san. But we are not here to admire an original painting by one of our masters, right?"

"Yes" It was Sachiko who answered, before pulling her gaze away from the fascinating painting.

They continued on their way, with Sachiko again slipping into dread and anxiety.

At some point, they turned a corner and went back to the modern side of the building. The rosewood walls were replaced with smooth white-painted walls, the old-fashioned lamps by bright white fluorescents and the floor was now covered with beige granite tiles.

It was not long after when her father stopped in front of a simple looking door, one that looked no different than the others along the hall, except for the biometric scanners on the wall next to it. Add to that, there was a card slot just above the metal door handle.

"We're here." He announced.

They proceeded to enter what appeared to Sachiko as a control center. One side of the wall was covered with a dozen LED screens, and in front of it was a control panel with countless buttons. There were also work stations, each complete with laptops, double LCD monitors and telephones.

Greetings had been exchanged upon her arrival, and there were probably some reminders and warnings given by an intimidating woman. But Sachiko didn't notice any of these as she continued to cross the carpeted floor, and approached what seemed to be a viewing window. She knew, despite not seeing through the blackness behind the glass, that Yumi was just beyond it…waiting for her.

She gently lifted her hand and touched the glass, willed her eyes to sharpen and looked at the lone figure lying down on the bed with her eyes closed as if in deep sleep.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she said with all the love that she has for the other woman…

…"I'm here, Yumi."

\- - o 0 o - -

The creature on the lone bed in the room was devoid of any rational thoughts. The humanity that she used to have, had been buried, deep within that pit of darkness that was brought about by her seemingly unquenchable thirst.

The pure-blood was asleep, and she would still be, if it weren't for the smell of that sweet delicious blood. But aside from that, there was something else about that person, it was those strong emotions of desire and longing being directed towards her.

For the past so many days, all the creature sensed was 'fear', which she hated so much that it made her go berserk so many times. She did encounter someone who was also not afraid of her, so she fed from the woman's offered wrist without killing her…unknowingly returning the _volunteer's_ tenderness with a (very little) bit of kindness by sparing her life.

But this…this raw and sincere emotion was just so different. The 'smell' of those emotions were so overpowering that the creature chose to ignore the scent of 'fear' from the other humans nearby.

The pure-blood opened her eyes, making her golden irises pierce through the veil of darkness. She then sat-up and curiously looked up to meet the gaze of a blue-eyed woman. She could feel the other girl's heart calling out to her, and it intensified her _thirst_ …she had spotted her prey: a willing victim that the pure-blood would not allow to leave without drinking her blood.

The creature breathed deeply, and as she exhaled, she released the 'coldness' from her slender frame, gradually lowering the temperature of the room. She exhaled through her nose again, allowing another wave of cold to travel from her chest, down to her arms, hands and fingers. White tendrils of smoke drifted from each of her fingertips, down onto her bed, across the floor, up the walls and into the observation room above. Ice crystals formed on the corners of the room, and it wasn't long after when a thin sheet of ice covered surfaces of the rooms.

The scent of terror increased as the temperature continued to drop. But still, the blue-eyed girl's emotions and unyielding gaze remained the same.

The creature tilted its head and allowed a sensuous smile to play on her lips. She then stood up, her slender body moving fluidly out of the bed and onto the cold metal floor. Her desire to drink her blood was so strong, but still, the creature chose not to rush.

She could have crossed the expanse of the floor in a matter of milliseconds before jumping up to where her _victim_ was…but she didn't. Her instincts were telling her that she didn't need to take her forcefully. After all, blood _willingly_ and whole-heartedly given, tasted the best and worked the best to satiate her hunger.

The Pure-blood's clothes had been changed, not that she'd realized this, so she was no longer that filthy and bloody, which was how she looked like after drinking those bags of _stale_ human blood the previous night. Her body was now adorned with a simple long white shirt that reached up to her mid-thigh. Her brown hair fell down straight, a few inches below her shoulders. Her face held a gentle, yet cunning, look. Her golden eyes looking so inviting yet menacing.

With feline grace, she sauntered into the middle of the room. She stopped, gazed up once more, and extended her hands as if in invitation.

' _Come_ ', the creature seemed to say.

\- - o 0 o - -

Chaos erupted in the observation room…

"Sir, the door won't open. The latch seemed to be frozen solid, and the door was also stuck to the door frame."

"Contact the head of security and inform him of the situation."

"We've done that, sir. We also requested for blowtorches so we can melt the ice."

"Doctor, the temperature's too low, should we switch on the heater? The computers will malfunction."

"No. Redirect all the energy in to the limiting crystals and activate at full voltage."

Tension was running high. Panic was so evident in the voices that flooded the room as the adults struggled to control the situation, which seemed to be outside of their expectations…something they hadn't planned for.

However…

Sachiko's gaze remained transfixed to the person below, unperturbed by the chaos happening all around her. The glass had already frosted due to the sharp decline in the temperature, but still, Sachiko could see her clearly.

' _Come'_ , Yumi seemed to say, as her imouto extended her hand up to her, inviting her to come down.

Yumi looked so familiar yet so foreign at the same time. Her face still looked the same, but she seemed be more beautiful than she remembered. Her skin was ghostly white, with faint lines of greenish veins snaking onto the skin of her face, neck, arms and legs.

"Sachiko, we need to leave now!"

"Activate the limiting crystals, set them to full voltage!"

Until now, Sachiko had ignored the conversations behind her, but upon hearing the woman's voice, she panicked. "No, don't electrocute her!" she exclaimed.

"Do it! Now!" the doctor shouted.

And then…

Everybody went quiet, as they were plunged into darkness. After a few seconds, the yellowish light of the emergency lamps flooded the room, casting ghastly looks on everyone's faces.

"Doctor, electricity has been cut off…w-we couldn't activate the limiting crystals." The man's voice was panicked.

"We have a back-up device, right? Use it."

But when he tried to walk to where the device was, he found his feet stuck to the floor, his shoes covered in ice.

Again, Sachiko was oblivious to all of this, as the girl below tilted her head to the side, and continued to look at her with a seemingly expectant gaze.

Sachiko nodded her head in assent, as she unconsciously changed into her vampire form – with her eyes glowing bright blue, her fangs elongated to its full length, and her nails lengthened and sharpened.

Gently, she lifted her hand to touch the glass before her, the coldness biting into her skin. Yumi was giving her an option, because her face neither looked commanding nor pleading.

Screams erupted behind her as she slowly lifted her right hand, took one step backward to steady herself and then balled her hand into a fist.

"Sachiko, no!"

With an inexplicable surge of strength and speed brought about by being in this form, Sachiko pulled her hands back for momentum, paused, and with all her strength, pounded her fist onto the one thing that was keeping her from her beloved. With her beloved's help, with Yumi's ice creeping into the material, the glass easily broke and shattered into pieces. Crystalline glass shards rained down on the room below, while some flew into the observation room, grazing the skin of Sachiko's face and arms.

Blood dripped out of those shallow wounds, but she paid them no heed. No one stopped her, or probably, no one could, as her beloved apparently froze everyone else's feet to the floor.

People behind her were screaming her name, asking her to come back to her senses for her to realize that the creature below was not Yumi…

' _Not_ _ **yet**_ _',_ Sachiko thought in response.

The girl below smiled, seemingly pleased with Sachiko's decision and actions.

Sachiko took one deep breath, before she slowly eased herself onto the ledge, gripping it despite the jagged edge from the remnants of the glass. Many voices called out to her, but none registered, as she continued to jump down onto the ground, two-floors below. A cold blast of wind broke her fall, making her land gracefully just a few paces away from the younger woman.

The broken glass was immediately replaced by a thick wall of ice, stopping anyone from attempting to follow Sachiko.

Her heart that had been thundering so loud earlier had gone eerily quiet, as if it too was anticipating where her 'gamble' would take her.

"You're still in there somewhere, Yumi. I know you are."

Sachiko's firm voice echoed to the now quiet room. Even the people above had stopped shouting and just watched in terror as she stood unperturbed in front of the pure-blood.

"If you need my blood to satiate your thirst, if that's what you need for you to take back control over your body, then it's yours to take." She said resolutely. Because until now, despite standing face to face with the other woman in that form, Sachiko refused to give up on Yumi. She will never abandon her beloved whom had been enslaved by her _thirst._

"Come." Sachiko said, spreading her arms wide open.

And in a heartbeat, Yumi's face was only inches from her neck.

Sachiko didn't even have time to react as Yumi pressed their bodies together forcefully, one arm around her waist, while the other on her upper back. She was stunned as the (unexpectedly) warm body of the person before her engulfed her, slipping her into an inexplicable sense of calmness. So Sachiko likewise snaked her arms around the younger girl and pulled her closer. "Come back to me, Yumi," she desperately pleaded.

A low growl escaped the younger woman's lips in response, before she proceeded to lower her face onto Sachiko's waiting neck. And just like what Sachiko did whenever she fed off of Yumi, she felt her beloved's warm and wet tongue tentatively touched a sensitive skin on her neck, as if tasting her. Sachiko involuntarily closed her eyes and shivered at the contact. Yumi's claws on her back were digging into her skin, it was painful and no doubt bleeding, but she tried to bear with it. After all, Yumi's skilful tongue dancing on her skin was enough to drug her mind into quiet submission.

"Yumi…" she whispered, digging her hands into her beloved's hair, urging her to bite her.

The other woman then pulled back slightly, and Sachiko knew what was to come next. True enough, she felt a momentary piercing pain on her neck and it made her gasp in surprise. The initial pain had been so agonizing that she almost screamed. Yumi was obviously inexperienced and didn't know that she had sunk her fangs too deep and too fast. Soon enough, the pain slowly eased, and was replaced by a numbing sensation.

The woman in her arms growled at her first mouthful of blood, and Sachiko didn't know why, but she felt a momentary sense of pride that only she will be able to elicit that sensuous growl from the younger woman, whether in her pure blood form or not.

Each intake of blood had been painful, but it was an addictive kind of pain. Her ears buzzed as light-headedness set in, making Sachiko throw her head back, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

She didn't feel like she was being fed from, slowly being drained of her blood. Instead, it felt like she was being made love to, as a warm elating feeling rose to her chest and snaked down to her core.

Sachiko gasped again as both pain and pleasure assaulted her senses. It was dangerous, because if she remained to be this high, she wouldn't know when she should stop Yumi. But at the moment, that was the last thing on her mind…to ask for Yumi to stop. It was like her longing and desire for the girl had overpowered her rational side, making Sachiko brave enough to take this risk.

It was not long after when her knees finally gave away, but the younger woman pulled her body up and supported her weight effortlessly. She didn't know how long they'd been standing or how much blood Yumi had drawn out of her. She knew it was just seconds, a few minutes maybe, judging by Yumi's quick hungry draughts. But to her, it felt longer, because time seemed to have slowed down upon the initial contact of Yumi's skin on hers.

"Yumi…" she throatily whispered again, as what remained of her strength left her, her life force slowly exhausted…her blood quickly drained.

But just before that last draw for blood, the creature suddenly halted. Its slender frame trembled and she roared in anger as the humanity inside of her fought for consciousness, stopping her from draining the woman in her arms. In the creatures final attempt to regain control, her nails involuntarily elongated and her sharp claws holding Sachiko, dug onto the older woman's back and pierced through her chest.

Sachiko arched her back and screamed in agony.

Shrieks were likewise heard from the room above, but there was very little they could do at the moment.

It was not long after when the creature finally pulled back its claws out of Sachiko's chest, making her scream again in pain, before her limp body slipped onto the metal floor. What remained of Sachiko's blood, spilled and pooled around her dying body. She fought to stay awake, knowing that if she lost consciousness, she may never open her eyes again…never see Yumi again.

The creature continued to thrash around, clawing at her own skin, leaving long deep gashes all over her face, her abdomen and her limbs. And at that moment of the creature's weakness, her ice thawed, and the scientists took it as an opportunity to send a shock of electricity to the creature. Then they did it again and again, increasing the voltage so that they could render the creature unconscious.

The scientists continued to attack, even as the door to the chamber below opened and men rushed in. They picked up Sachiko's body and hastily brought her out of the room.

And just when Sachiko was on the brink of unconsciousness, through the crack of the closing door, she saw Yumi's equally broken body lay crumpled on the floor. Through her beloved's partially opened eyes, she could see that they were not gold-red anymore, but her imouto's usual hazel brown. And from those lips, Yumi mouthed one word that made Sachiko's eyes wet with tears and her heart swelled with hope…

' _Onee-sama'_

Yumi had said, just before the thick metal door closed, separating her from her beloved again.

\- - o 0 o - -


	5. Tainted

**Disclaimer:** Maria-sama ga Miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the Konno Oyuki.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Tainted**

\- - o 0 o - -

 **Yumi**

 _"I'm here, Yumi."_

 _A voice echoed in her head as her body drifted in the sea of darkness._

 _"You're still in there somewhere, Yumi. I know you are."_

 _Yumi closed her eyes and gripped her arms tight. She didn't want to get out of her shell, not now..._

 _She was conscious since the day that her thirst overcame her rational side. She had always been wide awake, watching from deep within the depths of her being. Yumi only sleeps when the pure blood sleeps. After all, they were one and the same being._

 _It was horrifying, to see, to taste, and to feel everything…to watch as her victims' bodies bleed, to taste their warm blood on her lips and to feel their raw terror as she dug her sharp claws into their skin._

 _She had fought so hard, tried her best to escape her prison and to regain control over her body. But with her thirst so strong, there was very little she could do. So she just cried and screamed at the pure-blood, asked her to stop a thousand times from hurting anyone else, but the creature never listened._

 _Yumi could clearly remember the countless people she'd injured and nearly killed...scientists, guards, and unknown people who allowed themselves to be part of this 'experiment' and risk their lives by thinking that the creature would spare them. They thought they could tame the beast inside of her, but they couldn't, not while its thirst remained unquenched._

 _"…Come back to me."_

 _She had wanted to…to come back into those loving arms. She was lonely and she missed her onee-sama terribly. But she knew that they couldn't return to the way they were before, because now, she was tainted._

" _Yumi…"_

 _She had wanted to disappear, to dive back into that darkness, however, the tug of consciousness was too strong now, as the pure-blood's thirst had finally been satiated and her rational side was resurfacing._

…

Yumi opened her eyes. And she was quick to notice that her face was wet with tears.

She blinked a couple of times and gazed at the high vaulted ceiling, still feeling the heaviness in her chest.

"I had a feeling you'd wake up soon."

Yumi turned to look beside her, following the source of that unknown voice.

She blinked again.

For a moment, she thought it was her onee-sama. Or maybe, she hoped it was her, but she wasn't.

"It looked to us like you've been dreaming these past few days, so we thought it won't be long before you wake up."

Yumi looked curiously at the stranger. She was a slender female, wearing black rimmed glasses. Her hair was short, similar to Eriko-sama's, but black. And her eyes, they held a certain intelligence in them.

"And we were right."

Yumi, despite the pain and discomfort she was feeling all over hear body, tried to sit up.

The person before her donned a worried expression and stood up from the chair she was sitting on to assist Yumi.

"Stay where you are, Katou-san." A voice from the speaker said. "Do not move a step closer."

The woman, Katou-san, stopped and clicked her tongue irritably, but obliged to sit back down. Meanwhile, Yumi continued to sit up on her own, wincing at the pain in her head, her limbs and her chest.

"It must be the effect of being electrocuted so much."

Yumi nodded her head slowly before looking around. She was in the same room that she remembered, the same prison. The only difference was…

She crinkled her nose.

"Smells bad, doesn't it? I haven't gotten used to it either. They tried cleaning it after you fed. But still, getting rid of that smell is quite difficult."

 _'It was the smell of dried blood…blood that had spilled whenever I fed.'_

Yumi pushed back that thought and continued to study the woman before her, quietly asking, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

She continued looking at the stranger and searched her memory. Aside from being one of the people she fed from while she was not herself, the person before her looked familiar somehow.

"Let me help you" Katou-san said before she raised her hands to pull her hair back into a ponytail. Then with her other hand, she removed her glasses.

Yumi's eyes widened in surprise, "K-Kei-sama?"

The older woman released her hold on her hair and placed her glasses back on. She then smiled and said, "Finally, you remember me. I figured you'd forgotten how I looked like because you were still young when we last saw each other. Although, you should have hinted at it when the doctor called me 'Katou-san', unless you didn't know my last name."

"I'm sorry", she smiled sheepishly.

Katou Kei-sama was three years her senior and had lived in the house next to theirs when she was young. The older woman had been her big sister, looking after her and Masamune-kun when their parents would leave for 'work'. However, Kei-sama moved to the city after her mother died, back when Yumi was still in grade school.

' _But why is she here?'_

"That puzzled look on your face, does it mean you're wondering what I'm doing here?"

Yumi smiled, her face seemed to be as transparent as it used to be.

"I work here." Kei-sama started. "Prior to working with Dr. Kanina, I work with an elite team of individuals who hunt down rogue vampires."

"Rogue?"

The older woman nodded her head, "Not everyone survives their awakening, Yumi-chan. Most especially an _awakening_ like yours. But you did, and I am so glad. Also, there are others who lose their minds if they don't feed when they need to. So you should be careful and avoid starving yourself."

"…"

"Which reminds me that I am supposed to be doing my job."

Kei-sama then turned her head and loudly said, "Am I cleared to feed her, doctor? Yumi-chan seems harmless."

There was a moment of silence in the room as they waited for the response of the bodiless voice, "Very well, you may approach, but with caution."

Kei-sama rolled her eyes. _'As if'_ , she seemed to think.

Yumi was about to laugh when after a few seconds, it finally clicked in her head.

 _Wait…_ _ **feed**_ _?_

"K-Kei-sama, you don't have to…" Yumi stuttered.

"You don't have to worry, Yumi-chan. I _volunteered_ for this task."

"Volunteered?"

"Yes, I volunteered. I just couldn't leave my little sister alone, could I? Although, I have to admit that I was a bit surprised that you were an _infected_ , and a pure blood at that. Also, if people didn't know you were a 'pure blood', and they just saw you in your _awakened_ state, I am sure that no one would be able to say 'no' to you."

"…"

"Not that you are less alluring when you are like this. You have your own charm in this form."

"…"

"It's dangerous you know, that you unknowingly draw people to you. Like Shizuka-san for instance. Then again, being a pure blood and all, _awakened_ or not, people just find you interesting and they are enticed by you. Quite the natural hunter you are."

"Kei-sama, please stop." Yumi said in a quiet voice. She pressed her hands together and donned a troubled look.

The faces of those people whom she'd slashed with her claws, their blood spraying onto the metal floor, flashed before her eyes.

She closed her eyes and willed them to disappear. Those scientists shouldn't have sent people into her chamber, they shouldn't have attempted to tame her and to feed her.

But it seemed like her senior misunderstood her, because Kei-sama suddenly said, "Ah yes, you're hungry right now, aren't you?"

"N-not at all." Yumi lied. Because honestly, her throat was feeling dry and her stomach felt empty.

"Yes you are. I can see the veins in your neck so prominently, a clear sign of hunger."

Yumi blushed upon being caught lying. So instead she said, "Also, I can't feed from you, Kei-sama. You've sacrificed enough for me already."

"You really haven't changed a bit, Yumi-chan. I am doing this for my own selfish reasons of wanting to help my _sick_ little sister. This is not a favour."

"But I have. I have changed."

Again, Kei-sama missed the bitterness in Yumi's voice. "No you haven't. You're still too nice for your own good. You should let other people take care of you every once in a while. Also, I am sure that the other people who willingly fed you felt the same as I did, we just wanted for you to get better."

Yumi didn't respond. She didn't like it, the fact that the people who cared for her were literally sacrificing themselves, enduring the pain and taking risks just to let her live.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't do it."

"I don't think that you have a choice, Yumi-chan, unless you want to slip back into that dreaded nature of yours?"

After not responding, her senior continued to say, "You don't have to worry, I know you'll not hurt me this time."

"I'm sorry." Yumi quickly apologized.

"You mean for hurting me before? That wasn't you. And it's all in the past, because now, you're back. It's the same for all vampires. Once we survive our awakening and unless we don't starve ourselves from blood, we don't usually slip back into our primal nature. Although, satiating your thirst did take quite longer than expected, which was due to the fact that your thirst had been supressed for so long. Also, you thirst more than a normal infected, because the gene that makes us what we are is more dominant in you. Or so I've been told."

"…"

"But let's talk more some other time, because now, you need to feed."

Yumi was surprised at how casual Kei-sama was when talking about _feeding_. But the older woman didn't notice, or probably chose to ignore, the uncomfortable look on Yumi's face as Kei-sama proceeded to stand up, removed her glasses and placed it inside the breast pocket of her white button-down shirt. She then took a few steps towards Yumi's bed.

Yumi scooted away from the other woman, fear evident on her face.

"It's funny," Kei-san smiled, "that it looks like you are the one who is afraid of me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you won't."

And in that instant, she remembered someone else's face…someone else's eyes…

"I can't _drink_ from you." Yumi stubbornly said.

And Yumi knew she _shouldn't_.

…again, those angry, jealous, blue eyes flashed in her mind.

"I'm sorry Yumi-chan, but I am the one on duty today."

"On duty?"

"Fresh human blood works best to satiate your thirst. Bagged human blood works too, but not animal blood. They told me they angered you when they tried feeding you with animal blood."

Yumi casted her eyes down. She did remember attacking the man who tried to feed her with horrible-tasting blood.

"You are quite a picky eater." Kei-sama added with a smirk.

The other woman settled herself on the edge of Yumi's bed, and turned to look at her, her black eyes, startlingly sharp that they made Yumi unconsciously gulp. It was as if Kei-sama's gaze was piercing into her soul, reading her thoughts. Yumi's gaze then involuntarily moved down, onto her smooth white neck. Feint white scars were visible, a pair of fang marks seemed fresher than the others.

"I know about your traditions at the 'manor', about _feeding_ only from your soeurs."

"…"

"But you need to feed now, and I am not sure we can send for Ogasawara Sachiko-san, now, just so she could feed you."

Yumi blushed. "N-no, please don't."

"You're afraid that the _pure-blood_ inside of you will take over your consciousness again once you've smell her blood?"

Yumi didn't respond.

"If so, then we should start putting a leash on that creature inside of you, right?"

No, Yumi was not worried about that. In truth, with her thirst now satiated, she knew that she could control the monster inside of her. But the deed she had done under the influence of that creature would never be erased. The fact remains that she almost killed those people, and worst of all…she almost killed her onee-sama. An act that she could never ever forgive herself for committing.

* * *

\- - o 0 o - -

In the center of the Main Institute was an old circular room. The walls were made from huge grey stones dating back centuries, when the original fortress of their kind was built. The floor was made of smooth red granite tiles, huge marble columns stood imposingly at every interval, and in the center was a long rectangular table where currently, all the council members, the heads of the _Society,_ were seated.

Dr. Kanina sat with them for her regular update on her experiment.

"How is the pure-blood, doctor? Are you finally here to recommend that she should be killed?"

A vein twitched in Tooru's temple. That council member really irritated him whenever he opens his mouth.

"On the contrary sir, I am here to recommend that she be transferred out of her current chamber and into a more _decent_ and _humane_ one."

The old councilor was about to say something when the doctor gave him a curt smile and pressed a button to start her presentation, thereby not giving him a chance to speak.

"This is a picture taken on the day of her awakening."

After giving them some time to examine the picture, she clicked again.

"Now here is a picture of her taken just last week. You can see the considerable change in her complexion, the change in the fierceness of her eyes, and the lightening of the veins on her skin."

"It means she'll soon be back to normal?" Tooru asked.

"Yes."

"But those are just theories, right? What if her thirst really is unquenchable? What if she really is just a monster in a young girl's body? She's not even capable of human speech, she only growls and screams and-"

The doctor then moved to the next slide, and showed the girl conversing with the volunteer, effectively silencing the old councilor.

"This picture was taken just yesterday. The girl was conversing with Katou Kei."

From the corner of Tooru's eyes, he noticed Yuichiro moved to the edge of his seat to see the projected image clearer. "You mean she' back?"

"Yes, sir." Then the doctor cracked a smile, "And she already requested for a bath."

Murmurs filled the room and the doctor seemed pleased that it sounded like everyone was glad (and surprised) with the outcome of her experiment. After all, it had been two months already since the girl had _turned._

The old councillor's face was a mask of disbelief, "This is not possible."

"It has happened already, Councilor Sawada." Tooru said.

' _Sachiko will be glad if she hears about this.'_

"Then, what do we do with her now?" one council member asked.

"We should make good use of her. Let her join the assassination squad."

Yuichiro stood up and slammed his palms on the table, "I will not allow my daughter to do such a thing!"

"Hasn't she'd done that already? Harmed innocent people who were just trying to help her?"

"She was not herself! And neither were we when we first awakened." Yuichiro shouted.

"But we didn't attack that many people. I am surprised Councilor Ogasawara is so calm about this, after what happened to his daughter."

Tooru gripped the armrest of his chair tightly and clenched his jaw to stop himself from rousing to the man's bait. He didn't like what happened, but it was his own daughter's irrational actions which caused the incident in the first place.

He too wanted to shout at Councilor Sawada, but he will not let his emotions make him look impartial.

So after giving a curt look to Yuichiro, Tooru said, "Your proposition, Councilor Sawada, is not reasonable. I suggest we examine her further, let her stay here for a while to observe if she has indeed returned to normal. After that, I suggest we send her back to Lillian and to the manor, and allow the headmistress to look after her until she's old enough to join and serve the _Society_."

Most of the councillors nodded their heads in assent, making Tooru inwardly sigh in relief. And it was not long after when the pure blood's transfer to a new room was approved, with only Councilor Sawada voting 'no'.

After the meeting, when most of the council members had already left, the doctor approached Tooru.

"Councilor Ogasawara, we just have one problem with your proposition earlier."

"What do you mean, doctor?"

The doctor donned a troubled look, "The girl, she doesn't want to go back to the manor."

* * *

\- - o 0 o - -

 **Sachiko**

Sachiko opened her eyes, but immediately closed them again, as soon as a blinding light hit her eyes. She tried lifting her hand to cover her eyes, but it proved to be difficult, because for some reason, her arm felt heavy and weak.

It was such a subtle movement, she just squinted and slightly moved her hands, but it was enough to rouse the people in the room.

"Call the doctor, I think Sachiko is awake."

"Where is Tooru?"

"Oji-sama stepped out for a while, I will go and get him."

Sachiko groaned at the noise. Her head was still pounding, and all that noise was worsening her headache.

"Sachiko?"

She braved opening her eyes once again, slower this time, trying to get accustomed to the brightness of the room. Her mother's worried face loomed over her.

 _Where am I? What happened?_

"How are you feeling?" Her mother asked, placing a hand on her arm. "Does it hurt anywhere? Eriko-san went to get the doctor."

Then someone entered the door, "Sayako, what happened? Sei-san came to me saying that I needed to return quickly."

"What were you thinking, worrying Oji-sama like that?" Youko-sama scolded. It made Sachiko smile.

"Nothing bad, Tooru. Calm down."

Sachiko fully opened her eyes, just in time to see her father approaching her bed. He stopped to stand beside her mother on the right side of her bed.

"Sachiko, how are you feeling?"

But instead of answering her question, she asked the first thing that came to mind even before she opened her eyes.

"Where is Yumi?"

"You just woke up from your coma and you ask about Yumi-chan already?" Her father said disbelieving. "Please think about yourself first, Sachiko."

"Tooru" her mother said with a warning tone.

Sachiko knew that her father had wanted to scold her more, to reprimand her for her thoughtless act of offering herself to Yumi while her imouto was in her pure-blood form. It was suicide, she knew. But a part of her had been confident that Yumi would neither kill her nor drain her…and she had been right.

"I want to see her." She weakly said.

Her father's jaw tightened, so it was her mother who responded. Her mother placed a comforting hand on her husband's arm before looking to Sachiko, "The time for that will come, Sachiko." She said with a gentle smile, "You must realize that Yumi-chan's situation is not so simple. She is the first of her kind to survive this long…the first to ever live. Your father is working hard with Councilor Fukuzawa and Dr. Kanina to make sure that Yumi-chan gets better. Have a little faith in them, Sachiko."

Why was it that her mother was so good at making these sound arguments that she could not refute?

"So you must take care of yourself first, be sure that when the day comes for you to meet Yumi-chan, you'll be ready. But with you this thin and weak, even Yumi-chan will have trouble recognizing you."

"But they're torturing her. They are using electricity to tame her, but I know it won't work."

"We know. We realized that already." Her father said. "And trust that we are no longer using electricity to control her."

"Then it means Yumi's okay? She's back?"

Her parents exchanged glances, that irritating gesture wherein it seemed like they were conversing in front of her without her knowing what they were talking about.

"Father?"

"What I can only promise you is that you'll see her soon."

 _So she's herself again? If so, why isn't she here? Did she come to visit me?_

And as if reading her thoughts, her father said, "Yumi-chan is not yet allowed to leave the main institute. She remains to be guarded and supervised. I will refrain from telling you more, because that information is classified and confidential."

"Sachiko, what your father is trying to say, is that you should be patient. As I said, once your condition improves and you've fully recovered, then we'll discuss about Yumi-chan, okay?"

She pursed her lips. She wanted to argue some more, for her parents to tell her more. But she knew her mother was right. So she would recover her health first, then she will persuade them into letting her see Yumi again.

* * *

\- - o 0 o - -

 **Youko**

The doctor soon arrived to check on Sachiko's condition. Thankfully, they found that all her vital signs were normal and that if her condition continued to improve, they said she'll soon be discharged.

Youko was so glad to hear about this. She had been so worried since Sachiko remained to be in a coma after she's been rushed to the hospital weeks ago.

She was beyond horrified when she saw Yumi-chan's sharp claws stabbing her imouto from the back that day. Until now, she found it so hard to believe how powerful Yumi-chan was. And she knew, that once their young friend gets back to herself and learns to control her powers, then she'd be the most powerful vampire Youko has ever seen.

She thought Sachiko would die from loss of blood and from internal injury. Thankfully, her petite soeur's strong will to live, had helped her to survive. But she didn't blame Yumi-chan for what happened because the girl was obviously not herself back then.

"Youko-san, do you have a moment?" She was shaken out of her thoughts when Sayako oba-sama approached her.

"Yes, oba-sama." She smiled.

The older woman then led her outside, with Tooru oji-sama following closely behind them.

As soon as they stepped out to the hall, oba-sama walked a few more paces down the corridor before stopping to face her.

"We need to tell you something, Youko-san."

Youko's heartbeat sped up. Whatever this news was, it seemed serious.

"Yumi-chan has awoken and is back to herself." Tooru oji-sama said.

Youko had hinted at it during the earlier conversation between the couple and Sachiko, that Yumi-chan seemed to have returned to normal already. But the grave look on their faces was telling Youko that there was something more to the story. So she chose not to respond and just awaited their next words.

"Sachiko's…sacrifice…has worked. Although, I still would have preferred it if my daughter did not risk her life just to feed Yumi-chan her blood." Oji-sama sighed, before continuing to say, "Yumi-chan has been moved to a more decent room, compared to the one you saw her in."

"When did she awake, oji-sama?"

"A week after you came to see her."

"But that's almost a month ago." Youko was surprised, because if Yumi-chan had indeed returned to normal, then why didn't she come and visit Sachiko? Was it because she was not allowed to leave the Main Institute, just like what oji-sama said earlier?

But Youko chose not to voice out her questions just yet, as the man continued to share information with her about their young friend.

"Yumi-chan's return to Lillian has finally been approved by the council yesterday, so she can come back to school after the winter break. For now, she is staying at the Main Institute and is being tutored to make sure that she catches up to the lessons that she missed. Also, she is being trained to control her powers, so she doesn't unknowingly hurt anyone with them."

"Yumi-chan is quite powerful." Youko was unable to stop herself from muttering.

"Yes she is." Oji-sama affirmed, "So we were quite surprised with how quick she was to master controlling her powers. Then again, Yumi-chan may look like a frail young girl, but she is a strong person inside. She is the same person who had survived her _re-awakening_. She is also the same girl who voluntarily went to the Main Institute and bravely embraced her fate, remaining to be strong despite learning about everything that happened in her past - that she'd been lied to and her memories had been manipulated."

A lot has happened to Yumi-chan, oji-sama had wanted to say, and yet, their young friend remained to be so strong and so brave.

"Yes, Yumi-chan is a strong person." Youko quietly agreed, before asking the question that for some reason, she was dreading to ask, "So, when is Yumi-chan coming back to live in the manor?"

The couple exchanged glances. Again it was the troubled look on their faces, which made Youko worried.

"She won't be coming back to the manor, Youko-san." Oba-sama said in a forlorn voice.

Youko's heart started beating faster as she looked from Sayako Oba-sama to Tooru Oji-sama.

"I don't understand." She said. "Is it because the council forbade her from doing so?"

"No, Youko-san, it was Yumi-chan's own decision..."

Youko was rendered speechless, finding it hard to believe what she was hearing.

"Yumi-chan has decided to cut ties with all of you…especially with Sachiko."

Youko's chest constricted.

' _Sachiko will not take this well.'_ She thought worriedly.

\- - o 0 o - -

* * *

 **A/N:** If I were to keep Yumi "in character", I believe this is truly how she would have reacted - knowing that she almost killed Sachiko, she would surely blame herself despite the fact that she was not really herself. But I guess you know that too, right, readers? That's just how Yumi is.


	6. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru and its characters. Credits to the author, Konno Oyuki.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Confrontation**

\- - o 0 o - -

 **Sachiko**

It had been at least two more weeks before she was discharged from the hospital. It was already mid-December when Sachiko attended school again. As always, various speculations spread as to why Rosa Chinensis en Bouton and her petite soeur were both on a prolonged leave of absence. But perhaps, the most outrageous of them was that the two eloped. However, none of those rumours reached Sachiko's ears, because the three roses made sure to suppress them before she went back to school.

Sachiko pulled her black coat closer to chest to keep the chilly air out, as she made her way towards the Rose mansion. They would be having their usual Yamayurikai meeting that afternoon.

Sachiko was glad she was finally allowed to go back to school. Her parents had been fussing over her far too much, and she hated being holed up in the hospital room. But she really couldn't blame them, after all, if Yumi's claws went a little further to her left, her heart would have been damaged and she could have died.

She was about to open the door to the Rose Mansion when she halted and placed a hand on her chest, just over her scar. It was a wound given to her by Yumi, a reminder of what price she had paid just to help her imouto...a sacrifice she would willingly do again if needed.

However, instead of being irrational again, this time, Sachiko chose to wait. Her mother asked for her to be patient, saying that Yumi's situation was not simple.

Sachiko continued on her way, and it was not long after when she entered the biscuit door and sat down on her usual chair. Only Shimako and Yoshino-chan were there, preparing tea. The two first years greeted her with a "Gokigenyou" and politely asked how she was. She curtly replied that she had fully recovered, before she walked to stand by the window and unconsciously slipped back into her thoughts about her imouto. Because somehow, seeing the two younger students, she couldn't help but wish that one of them was her Yumi.

She had been dying to rush to the Main Institute to know if Yumi had recovered and was now back to her old self. She had hinted at it from her parents words back at the hospital, and had wanted to confirm if it were true. But she chose not to, after all, her father asked her to wait a little longer. He told her that she'd be able to speak with Yumi during the Christmas Ball, an event that would take place tomorrow night.

What Sachiko didn't know was that she'd get her confirmation even earlier than she had expected.

\- - o 0 o - -

The next day, just as Sachiko finished praying by the statue of Maria-sama, and was on her way to parking lot, someone called out to her.

"Sachiko-san, do you have a moment?"

She turned to face the other woman. "Gokigenyou, Shizuka-san. Do you need anything from me?"

After a 'gokigenyou', "Are you going to attend the _Society's_ Christmas Party tonight?"

Sachiko paused for a moment, quite surprised that Shizuka-san knew about the party.

"You should mingle more, Sachiko-san. I was in the party last year too."

"I didn't attend last year." She curtly replied. "You're part of our race?"

"Yes" the other woman confirmed.

' _Maybe she's among those who didn't 'turn'.'_ Sachiko thought.

"So, what was it that you want to talk to me about?"

"I know you are rushing to leave so I will get straight to the point, please end your soeur relationship with Yumi-chan."

Sachiko was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"I said, you should end your seour relationship." The woman repeated.

Sachiko's temper quickly spiked up, "And why would I do that?!"

"I'm guessing they haven't told you yet."

"Told me what?"

Shizuka-san leered, "You have no idea, do you? That Yumi-chan is back to her normal self for more than a month now, and has decided to sever ties with you."

Sachiko's eyes widened, "You're lying!"

"Why would I lie about such a thing? Didn't you even wonder why Yumi-chan hasn't contacted you yet? Nor did she come to visit you while you were in the hospital. You must have hinted at it somehow."

Sachiko's balled fists in anger.

' _Just who does she think she is? Insinuating those things about Yumi?'_ She mused fuming.

"I will not waste my time talking to you." Sachiko said and then turned to leave, not wanting to hear anymore of Shizuka-san's lies.

"You're right."

The other woman's words made her stop in her tracks.

"You're right that you should stop wasting your time waiting, because Yumi-chan will never return to the manor. She made her decision, you should just respect it. When you see her at the party tonight, do not make any attempt to approach her or to speak with her."

"She belongs at the manor."

' _She belongs to me.'_ Sachiko thought possessively.

"Only she can decide that for herself, right?"

"And only she can confirm to me that it was really her decision to cut her ties with me." Sachiko said firmly.

"It would be for the best if you don't see nor speak with her."

Sachiko's face reddened in anger, but still she stopped herself from shouting, "I'm sorry, but who are you to ask me not to speak with my own little sister?"

"Me? Who am I in Yumi-chan's life?" The woman smiled smugly, "I am the person whom Yumi-chan **_fed from_**. The same person who comforted her when she cried, who listened to her when she was in need of a friend and who stood by her side when she was alone."

' _What?'_

"Yumi fed off of you?"

"Yes, she did. Your father didn't tell you about that? She'd been feeding off of me since she _turned_."

Sachiko was stunned.

"I have been more of an onee-sama to her than you for the past months."

"I am still her one-sama."

"Yes, that is why I am asking for you to step down and allow me to claim her as a petite soeur. Think about it."

"There is nothing to think about, Shizuka-san."

The other woman sighed and shook her head. "I will say this once more, don't try and approach Yumi-chan tonight. Just leave her alone and forget about her."

"Or else what?" Sachiko said, her jaw set, her eyes glowing.

"Or else you'll have your heart broken."

* * *

\- - o 0 o - -

Shizuka-san left after that, leaving Sachiko flabbergasted. It was not long after when her onee-sama saw her by the tree-lined path, still rooted to the same spot.

"Sachiko, what are you doing idling around here? We need to prepare for tonight's ball."

Her onee-sama noticed too late that her eyes were aglow with anger.

"What happened?!"

"Did you know that Yumi was back to her normal self?" Her voice was shaking in a feeble attempt to hold back her temper.

Youko-sama donned a worried look, a look that confirmed that she knew.

"You knew, didn't you? Was it my father who told you?"

"Sachiko-"

"So it's true that Yumi decided not to return to the manor?"

"Sachiko, calm down."

"How can I calm down when everyone else but me knew that Yumi is planning to leave me?!"

"No one else knew about this, Sachiko. Only I had been informed by your parents."

"Why? So that you can appease me? Make me understand why Yumi would do such a thing?"

The older woman took a step closer and attempted to put a comforting hand on her arm, but she stepped away.

"They told me because they wanted me to help. I tried talking to Yumi-chan…"

"You've spoken with Yumi?"

Her onee-sama looked straight into her eyes, "Yes. After obtaining permission from your father, I was allowed to have a phone conversation with her."

Sachiko's thoughts were chaotic, her heart was beating so hard and it was not long before tears cascaded down her face.

"Did she tell you why she chose to stay with that…that woman? Why she chose to _feed_ off of her instead of me?!"

"Is that what Shizuka-san said?" Her onee-sama said angrily. "That is not the reason why Yumi-chan will not be going back to us _just yet_."

"Then why?" She asked weakly. "Why would Yumi do this to me?"

"She blames herself for what happened to you, Sachiko." Youko-sama said sadly.

"But she was not herself back then."

"Yes. But it seems like she has a clear memory of everything that happened. She can't forgive herself for hurting you."

Sachiko bit her lip, to stop herself from arguing further. After all, Yumi's reaction had not been much different from hers when she almost killed Yumi from her own awakening. But just as Yumi was able to save her from starving herself to insanity, she knew she had to do something.

Tonight, she will speak with her imouto, and prove to that Kanina Shizuka that Yumi's heart belongs to her and her alone. Yumi may have _fed_ from that woman, probably because she had no choice, but only from Sachiko will the younger woman _feed_ for pleasure. That much, Sachiko was sure of.

* * *

\- - o 0 o - -

 **Yumi**

" _Yumi-chan?"_

 _After a few seconds of pause, "Yes, Youko-sama, it's me."_

" _It's been a while."_

" _Yes...How's everyone?"_

" _We're all fine. But still, it's not the same, compared to when you were with us."_

 _Yumi chose not to respond, not knowing how to._

 _So her senior continued to say, "Sachiko already awoke from her coma and she's looking for you."_

 _After another long pause, "...How is she?"_

" _She's recovering. The doctor said she will be discharged by the end of the week."_

 _Yumi's heart was filled with happiness. At least, her beloved was safe. "I'm glad." She muttered._

' _But still…if it weren't for me, Sachiko-sama wouldn't be hospitalized in the first place.' She thought sadly._

" _It sounds to me like your feelings for Sachiko have not changed."_

"…"

" _When I was informed of your decision to not return to the manor, I thought that something changed about your feelings for Sachiko."_

 _No, her feelings for Sachiko-sama will never change. That was why it was so painful for Yumi, even if she was the one who decided to stay away from her beloved._

" _So if that's not the reason, then, why would you say that you want to cut ties with her and with everyone at the manor?"_

 _Yumi clenched her fist. The decision to accept her senior's call had been a mistake. She was not good at lying, so she had no choice but to tell Youko-sama the truth, to explain the reason for her actions._

" _I've hurt so many people, Youko-sama. And worst of all, I almost killed my own onee-sama. I can't go back now…not with this guilt that is killing me inside. She is better off without me. And it will be easier for me to let go of her if I don't see her. I don't deserve her love and she deserves someone better than me."_

" _Yumi-chan, no one blames you for what happened. No one ever will."_

 _But Yumi remembered hearing the distressed voices of Youko-sama and everyone else while her pure-blood-self fed off of Sachiko-sama. She could clearly recall how much 'fear' was in their hearts as the creature slowly drained Sachiko-sama._

" _I'm so sorry, Youko-sama. But I've made my decision. This is hard for me too, but please understand that it will be better this way."_

 _Her senior sighed at the other end of the line, "If you are really sure about your decision, then tell it_ _ **directly**_ _to Sachiko."_

"…"

" _We can come over to the Main Institute and speak with you, or if you would prefer, you could talk at the Christmas Ball."_

 _She held her tongue, not trusting herself to respond._

" _You are thinking of running away, aren't you? To not show yourself to any of us? To hide from Sachiko?"_

 _Yumi bit her lip. She was indeed thinking of avoiding her onee-sama, of not saying anything about her decision to not go back._

" _Sachiko most definitely will not believe it if someone else tells her that you are leaving her. You owe her a clear explanation, Yumi-chan."_

"…"

" _Please don't be unfair to her. What you will tell her will hurt her and kill her more than what your pure-blood self ever did. But it is better than keeping her waiting and allowing her to continue to have hope."_

 _Youko-sama's words were stinging her heart…making her think twice about hiding from her beloved._

"…"

" _Yumi-chan, please?"_

 _Finally, she caved in (it was a losing battle anyway). "Yes, Youko-sama. I will speak with her during the ball."_

…

The phone conversation she had with Youko-sama a few days ago was still fresh in Yumi's memory. And although she was anxious, she will be true to her word and not hide from Sachiko-sama tonight. She will bravely face her onee-sama and tell her directly that she will not be coming back to the manor…not be coming back to her.

Yumi closed her eyes, relishing the feel of the cold water hitting her skin. She stayed under the shower longer, in hope that the water would wash away her anxiety brought about by the conversation she will be having with her beloved tonight.

Yumi touched the crystalline-stone that were still on her wrists. They haven't been activated since she awoke and was herself. The doctor said it won't be long before they remove these limiters, once she proved that she will not slip back into her nature. Yumi told her it wasn't necessary, saying that she's used to them anyway, and that there was nothing wrong with being too careful.

But the truth was, Yumi didn't want them removed…to remind her day after day of the sins she had committed, of the blood that had spilled, just to let her live and recover. That's why she made _that_ decision.

She switched off the tap and towel dried herself, before proceeding to brush her teeth and dry her hair. Her face had some color somehow, after feeding from Shizuka-sama the other day. It was something that she continued to do out of necessity, and not by choice. But each time she feeds from someone else, she can't help but feel guilty.

Yumi looked down, unable to continue gazing at the troubled look in her own brown orbs reflected in the mirror. There wasn't a moment when she stopped thinking about her onee-sama. She missed her every single day, hoping that she could hold her again, kiss her again and just to see herself reflected in those beautiful blue eyes. But she couldn't, not anymore. She doesn't deserve Sachiko-sama's nor anyone's affection. She has no right to be happy…not after all that she's done.

Yumi quickly finished up and went back to her room to prepare for the party. She had been moved out of her prison the day after she returned to her senses. Although, her current room remained to be with a few CCTV cameras, and with doors and windows that were locked and barred. But at least her room was nice. It was somewhat similar to the one she had at the manor, the same elegant design and feel. It was so much better compared to her chamber before.

As soon as she closed her bathroom door…

"Yumi-chan."

Yumi slightly jumped, "Shizuka-sama."

Her senior giggled and walked to approach her.

"You're still not ready? You took your time bathing, didn't you?"

Yumi blushed. "I'm sorry. Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes."

"Ah, of course. I am sorry for troubling you. I didn't expect that Dr. Kanina would ask the both of you to guard me at the party tonight."

Shizuka-sama touched her face affectionately. Something that she noticed her senior had been doing more frequently as of late.

"We never thought of it as a bother, to _accompany_ , not guard, you tonight."

Yumi quickly stepped back, to put some distance between her and the older woman. "But still, thank you."

"Is it okay if I wait for you here? I want to help you with your hair and make-up. After all, this is your first party as an official member of the _Society_."

Yumi did not respond.

"Am I a bother?" Her senior asked worriedly.

"N-not at all. Please give me a few minutes to dress up."

Yumi walked to her dresser and pulled out the dress that Dr. Kanina gave for her to wear. And with the dress in hand, she started walking back to the bathroom until her senior called out to her.

"Yumi-chan"

Yumi turned to look at the older woman and noticed her senior's piercing gaze was directed at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

Shizuka-sama then sauntered towards her. The older woman's black form-fitting dress that reached up to her ankles, and her silver heeled shoes made her look so alluring this night. Add to that, her senior's hair and make-up were done so beautifully that for the first time, she noticed how attractive Shizuka-sama was.

 _She'd surely get people's attention by looking like that._ Yumi thought.

But still, she prefers Shizuka-sama in her usual clothes.

"Actually, I can help you change." Her senior said suggestively.

Yumi blushed. "T-there's no need for that, Shizuka-sama." She stuttered.

"No, I insist."

The older woman then stopped in front of her, held her gaze for a second longer, and without looking down, slowly untied the knot of Yumi's robe.

Yumi gulped before saying, "P-please stop."

The older woman slowly leaned down, her lips so dangerously close to Yumi's ear. "Why are you so flustered?" She whispered seductively.

She shivered as her senior's warm breath tickled her ear and the side of her face. Her breath hitched up her throat as Shizuka-sama's musk enveloped her.

"Shizuka-sama, please." Yumi pleaded.

Her senior then pulled back, took one step back, and looked her with a bemused expression. And after a few seconds...she giggled. "I was only teasing, Yumi-chan."

Yumi smiled awkwardly, "I see."

"You know, if you miss Sachiko-san so much, you can always ask for permission to go back to the manor."

"Why did you suddenly bring up Sachiko-sama?"

"Because you'll surely see her tonight."

"Actually, I promised Youko-sama that I will not hide from onee-sama and that I will directly tell her my decision." Yumi whispered.

And since she had her eyes down, she failed to notice the irritated look on her senior's face. "You promised Youko-sama?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure about this? Are you sure you won't be swayed if you see and speak with Sachiko-san?"

Yumi was taken aback by her senior's forceful voice.

"Shizuka-sama…"

"She doesn't know everything about you Yumi-chan, but I do. Please let me take care of you in her place."

Yumi did not respond. It was not the first time her senior asked her to be her little sister.

"I'm sorry, Shizuka-sama, but my answer remains the same. I hope you understand."

Her senior sighed, "Getting rejected again hurts you know." Shizuka-sama said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry."

The older woman held both her shoulders, "Can I at least hug you?"

Yumi nodded her head.

After getting her permission, her senior pulled her into an embrace, with the older woman leaning her cheek against her still wet hair. "My offer stands, Yumi-chan, in case you change your mind."

* * *

\- - o 0 o - -

 **Sachiko**

The Christmas Ball held by the _Society_ is among the most grandiose event for people belonging to their race. It is usually held at the Crystal Palace, an elegant mansion, built during the Meiji Era in the outskirts of Tokyo. It was originally built to house the council members, but through the years, customs changed and the council members were no longer required to live in the old palace, but they can still do so if they opted to.

Their car pulled over by the iron gates. Sachiko was first to step out, extending her long creamy legs, exposed due to the slit of her midnight blue velvet dress. Many heads turned as she exited the car and stood proudly to look around the perfectly manicured garden in front of the vast mansion.

"Sachiko, you're attracting too much attention." Sei-sama commented.

"It's not my fault." The princess haughtily replied.

Without another word, Sachiko proceeded to walk towards the stairs, up the steps and onto the grand double door entrance.

They went and sat down on their designated table, but Sachiko didn't waste her time drinking champagne nor with socializing with anyone. Instead, she scanned the room, looking for any sign of Yumi, or (to her irritation) Shizuka-san, because surely, the older girl would be with her imouto.

The music started playing and countless couples went to dance in the middle of the vast ballroom. Sachiko stood up and craned her neck, checking if Yumi was among the women on the dance floor.

"You won't find her there." A voice said from behind her.

Sachiko's jaw tensed immediately upon hearing that voice. So she took deep calming breaths, before facing the other woman. "Shizuka-san."

"Good evening."

"Where's Yumi?" Sachiko asked without preamble.

"Impatient now, are we? You'll get to see her soon, because it seems like someone was able to convince her to speak with you." The woman said, sparing a sideward glance to her onee-sama. "But she will only see you and no one else."

"I refuse to believe that Yumi-chan would say that." Sei-sama protested.

"I agree." Eriko-sama added.

"Eriko, Sei, let's just do as Shizuka-san requested."

"Youko, what are you talking about?"

"Let her talk to Sachiko first, because I'm sure that we'll get to be with Yumi-chan again after tonight." Her onee-sama said confidently.

Shizuka-san smiled but shook her head, "Believe what you want to believe. Anyway, are you coming with me or not, Sachiko-san?"

Sachiko stared into the other woman's eyes and said, "Lead the way."

 _'And prepare to be embarrassed'_. She thought conceitedly. But still, a small part of her remained to be worried.

They walked through the throng of people. Gazes of countless men and women followed them, especially with how beautiful they both looked. Sachiko was a head turner even if she didn't try hard enough. But tonight, with her body clad in a low neck-lined strapless dress, and with a slit that reached up to mid-thigh, there was no reason why anyone would be able to stop themselves from ogling at her. Her long hair cascaded down her back and her face was with some light make-up, which accentuated and made her blue eyes sparkle more.

Shizuka-san only spoke when they were out of the crowd and into a deserted hallway. "I already warned you." She whispered.

"Let's talk again once I am done conversing with Yumi." She replied arrogantly. "Or probably, you don't want me to talk to Yumi because you know I will easily convince her to stay with me?"

Shizuka-san's eyes widened momentarily, before she averted her gaze blushing. "You're too conceited."

"Don't you dare try to make a move on Yumi."

"I already did."

Sachiko was flabbergasted. ' _The nerve of this woman!'_

But she didn't have the opportunity to respond as Shizuka-san proceeded to open one of the doors that lined the corridor.

Despite Sachiko's confidence, her heartbeat sped up as the anticipation of finally speaking with Yumi filled her chest. Her palpitation intensified as they walked into the dimly lit room, which appeared to be the drawing room. The walls, which were made of mahogany, were lined with classical paintings, and ornate lamps that casted a pale yellow glow in the room. There was a long old fashioned couch at the center of the room, and in front of it was...

Her breath caught to her throat...

"Sachiko-sama…"

Her chest constricted when she finally laid her eyes upon the girl who had been the cause of her anxiety for the past so many days.

"Yumi…"

\- - o 0 o - -


	7. Complications

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maria-Sama Ga Miteru and its characters. Credits to the author, Konno Oyuki.

 **A/N:** Since Yumi awakened to be a pure-blood, of course some things are bound to change.

 **Warning:** More drama ahead. If you still wish to continue, just remember that you've been warned. ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Complications**

\- - o 0 o - -

"Yumi…"

Her beloved stood in front of an old fashioned couch, and was currently wearing a white sleeveless satin dress, the flowing fabric pooled on Yumi's modest chest and on the curves of her waist. The dress hugged the younger woman's body so perfectly, leaving nothing to Sachiko's imagination.

Yumi's hair was tied up to a messy bun, with a few strands of hair falling down on her gentle-looking face. Her fringes were pinned to one side, and her light make up accentuated her hazel brown eyes. She looked more mature than Sachiko remembered…and even more beautiful.

They stared into each other's eyes...trying to read what the other was thinking, and silently hoping that they could get what they wanted out of their much awaited conversation.

"I thought you're here to talk?" Shizuka-san said, breaking the mood.

Yumi flushed, probably upon realizing that she was staring too much.

On the other hand, Sachiko's brows furrowed. "Can you please give us a moment of privacy?" She asked, looking to their 'audience'.

The two other women in the room looked at each other, before one of them replied, "I'm sorry, but Dr. Kanina's orders were to not let Yumi-chan out of our sight. But trust that we won't interfere…unless necessary."

"And you are?" Sachiko asked the black-haired woman, whom she hadn't met before.

"Who I am is none of your concern."

"Whatever you have to say to Yumi-chan, you have to say it in front of us." Shizuka-san said haughtily.

But instead of making her irritation apparent, Sachiko just smiled. "Suit yourselves."

She slowly put one heeled foot forward. And in a split second…

…she tapped into her powers, and with lightning speed moved to stand in front of Yumi.

Because her movement had been so sudden and had probably appeared threatening, in a heartbeat, Sachiko felt the tip of a knife pointed to her lower back. It seems like she's not the only one who can move so fast.

"Step away from Yumi-chan and don't make any more sudden movements, or I'll stab you in the back." The black-haired woman warned, her eyes also aglow.

"K-Kei-sama its okay. S-she won't harm me."

Sachiko stood unperturbed, not caring that she had just been threatened. Then in a low voice, she replied, "I won't hurt Yumi."

And despite the warning, braved another step closer to Yumi.

"Another move, Ogasawara Sachiko, and I swear I will bury this knife into your spine." The woman hissed.

"Do it." Sachiko dared.

"No!" Yumi exclaimed, as her eyes momentarily glowed, and not a second later, Sachiko heard the clang of a knife as it fell to the floor, its tip covered in ice.

"Yumi-chan?!" The other woman exclaimed in surprise.

"Please, Kei-sama. Sachiko-sama won't hurt me."

Sachiko smiled, and with the added confidence from when Yumi defended her, slipped one hand behind her beloved's waist (Sachiko just realized that Yumi's dress was backless all the way down to her lower back) while her other hand snaked around the younger woman's upper back. She then pulled Yumi closer to her, bridging the gap between their bodies, and without preamble, hungrily crashed her lips on Yumi's.

Sachiko heard Shizuka-san gasp, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling against Yumi's lips in triumph.

Meanwhile, the other woman, Kei-san, stepped back as well. Based on her sharp intake of breath earlier, it seemed like she also didn't expect that Sachiko would do that. Both of their 'audience' were obviously unaware of the type of relationship the two red roses had.

Upon the initial contact of Sachiko's lips on the younger woman's, Yumi stiffened. But not a second later, her beloved's lips involuntarily responded to her, and kissed her back fervently. Judging by the neediness of Yumi's kiss and by the sensuousness of her touch, Yumi seemed to have forgotten what she was supposed to say and that she should be acting distant towards Sachiko. It had been Sachiko's intention all along, to not let Yumi speak and to just let the younger woman's heart decide…to let Yumi's body remember the touches and kisses they shared before they parted.

And so as not to lose Yumi's unexpected (but much welcomed) pleasurable response, and to satisfy her own desires, Sachiko slipped her tongue into her lover's mouth and deepened their kiss, not caring that there were people watching them...for once, forgetting about propriety. Because after everything that happened and after everything that they went through, proper decorum was the last thing on Sachiko's mind.

She angled her head and slanted her mouth, before pulling her beloved's head closer, pressing their lips harder. A low aroused moan escaped Yumi's throat and it urged Sachiko to caress her beloved's exposed back sensually. Yumi shivered under her touch, and the younger woman proceeded to push herself closer to Sachiko, eliminating the inexistent gap between their bodies.

Sachiko was enjoying the feel of Yumi's now swollen lips on hers, and her beloved's surprisingly skilful tongue dancing with hers ( _where did she learn to do that?_ ), when suddenly, one of Yumi's _friends_ cleared her throat.

"Ahem…"

It was Shizuka-san ( _of course,_ Sachiko rolled her eyes).

It was enough to shake Yumi out of her daze. She blinked a couple of times, as if she was unaware of what just happened. Her face immediately reddened and she hastily pulled away from Sachiko's arms, but the older woman didn't miss that Yumi's lips lingered a tad bit longer, obviously not wanting to separate herself from the older woman just yet.

Sachiko let go of Yumi, her face equally flustered.

Kei-san had her eyes to the ground, seemingly too embarrassed to look at them. While Shizuka-san appeared to be pissed off (making Sachiko smirk).

"So, I take it that you still love me." Her voice was soft, but full of confidence.

She was still uncomfortable to be this open and vocal about her feelings, especially since they had an 'audience'. But after months and months of waiting and crying over Yumi's absence in her life, for once, she just found it so difficult to suppress the myriad of emotions swirling inside of her, the most of dominant of which were desire and longing.

Yumi casted her eyes to the floor. At that moment, the younger woman looked just like the insecure person Sachiko met so many months ago, when Yumi first arrived at the manor.

"You still do." Sachiko said resolutely. "You wouldn't have… _reacted_ …like that if you didn't anymore."

"Sachiko-sama…" Yumi trailed off.

"I did not risk my life to save you, only for you leave me again, Yumi." Sachiko said stubbornly.

"You don't understand-"

But she cut off the younger woman again, "No, Yumi. What you **don't** understand is that I can't live without you. No matter what the reason is, I will **not** accept to be parted from you ever again." Sachiko's lips quivered as tears welled up her eyes. Her emotions were starting to overwhelm her.

But it was Yumi, whose tears cascaded down her face first. "But I-"

"You did what anyone would do while in that nature, Yumi. But if you still insist that you have done me wrong, then separating from me is not the solution."

"…"

"Stay with me, Yumi. Stay with me forever. Only then can I forgive what you've done to me."

Yumi looked so troubled as she met her blue orbs, "You still want to stay with me even if I-"

"Yes. I want for you to be with me, as my _imouto_ (Sachiko glanced to the irritated Shizuka-san) and…" Sachiko paused and gazed tenderly at the younger woman, before saying in very soft voice "…my lover."

Yumi was rendered speechless, just like what Sachiko had planned. She will not allow Yumi to argue nor to say anything, because…

"Nothing you say will make me think otherwise, Yumi. I want you by my side forever."

Yumi had prepared herself, knowing that it would not be simple to make her senior accept her decision. But what she didn't expect was that she wouldn't be able to say anything at all. She'd been dancing at the palm of her onee-sama's hand from the moment those sweet lips that she missed so much had touched hers…no, even before that…her resolved had started crumbling from the moment she laid her eyes on her beloved's beautiful face.

"The same thing happened to me, remember. I was so afraid of being with you and of feeding from you, because I nearly killed you when I _turned_. But what did you tell me back then?"

Yumi clearly remembered that incident, like it just happened yesterday. It was a memory she would never ever forget…the first time Sachiko-sama _pleasurably_ fed from her. But she chose not to say anything.

"That I was not myself back then, right? So why is it that you are finding it so hard to understand what I'm trying to say?"

Sachiko-sama was right. Their situations had been so similar…only reversed.

"But what if I drain you?" Yumi asked fearfully.

"Then try feeding on me now, so you will see for yourself. I trust you, Yumi."

"Onee-sama…" she unconsciously said.

The other woman smiled at how she had been addressed.

"So I take it that once I prove to you that you can feed from me without draining me, you'll come back to me and never leave me again?

"It's not that simple." Yumi whispered.

"Actually, it is. Why are you making it so complicated?"

 _'Because it is',_ Yumi wanted to say. But she couldn't. She was vowed to secrecy about that aspect of her 'new' life.

"Sachiko-sama…"

" _Sachiko-sama_?" Her senior echoed mockingly, raising her eyebrows in apparent annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry, I mean, _onee-sama_."

"Now, do I need to slash my neck to bleed before I can make you feed off of me? I can borrow your friend's knife, if you want. But you have to thaw the ice first, before I can use it."

"N-no…You don't have to." Yumi quickly answered. And somehow, her actions from before seemed so desperate that it was embarrassing.

' _So this is how onee-sama felt when I tempted her with my blood before.'_

"So you are willing to accept me even if I hurt so many people when I _re-awakened_?" Yumi tentatively asked.

"Yes."

"You are not afraid that I could hurt you?"

"No, I am not afraid. I am confident that you will never intentionally hurt me. Even when you were not yourself back then, you stopped yourself from draining me, right? How much more now that you are back to your normal self."

Yumi gazed into her onee-sama's eyes, trying to understand the older woman's inexplicable faith in her. She then placed a hand on her chest, gripping the smooth satin fabric of her dress. Her heart was slowly wavering…starting to concede.

"But, I am not the same me as before." She said sadly. "There are a few, _complications_ now."

"I'd accept and love you no matter what, Yumi."

 _'What did I do to deserve to be loved like this by this woman?'_ Yumi thought as she felt tears starting to fall down her face.

Winning an argument against Sachiko-sama, especially a pissed one, is so difficult, or rather, impossible. So finally, her lips drew to a smile, she slowly shook her head, and whispered, "Okay."

That one word that Yumi uttered, had made two woman simultaneously gasp.

"Yumi!"

"Yumi-chan, think about it some more!"

"Shizuka-sama…"

"Yumi-chan, you told me that you wanted to cut ties with Sachiko-san. Then, why was it that you were easily swayed?"

Yumi gazed at her senior sadly, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, it had been Kei-sama who answered for her.

"Isn't it obvious, Shizuka-san? Yumi-chan and Ogasawara-san are _more_ than soeurs."

Shizuka-sama bit her lip, and still proceeded to say, "Yumi-chan, please."

She took a step closer to her senior, but Sachiko-sama stopped her by placing a hand on her arm. Her beloved's eyes were somewhat worried, as if pleading for her not approach Shizuka-sama.

She touched that hand comfortingly, gave her onee-sama a reassuring smile, before removing it and continuing her way to where Shizuka-sama stood.

"Sempai, nothing will change between us even if I choose to be with Sachiko-sama."

"No, things will change." Shizuka-sama stubbornly said.

She took her senior's hands in hers, "Only if you choose to. I'm sorry, but I really can't offer you anything more than friendship."

"I realized that already." Shizuka-sama answered bitterly.

"So, can we continue to be friends?"

"I'm afraid…that would be difficult."

"…"

"I am bound to leave for Italy in a month's time."

Yumi's eyes widened in surprised. "What? Why?"

Her senior smiled at her sadly, "I made a decision that if ever you chose to be with Sachiko-san, then I'd accept the scholarship offered for me to study overseas. I was supposed to leave earlier…until I'd grown too attached to you."

"Sempai…"

Shizuka-sama let go of her hand and wiped her tears, which she didn't realize had continued to cascade down her face.

"Anyway, it seems like you have made your decision."

"Is there anything else I can do to stop you from leaving?"

Yumi was saddened. Shizuka-sama had become a comforting presence in her life at the Main Institute. Her companionship and friendship was something she'd surely miss.

"You mean aside from giving back Sachiko-san's rosary and breaking up with her?" Her senior smiled, "No, there's nothing else, Yumi-chan."

"I'm sorry."

"You are still too quick to apologize and too nice for your own good. You should stop that before you make more people fall for you. Add to that, when you feed…"

Now, it was Sachiko-sama who cleared her throat.

Shizuka-sama looked to Sachiko-sama for a moment, black eyes meeting sapphire ones, as if daring the Ogasawara heiress to stop her from saying what she wanted to say.

But in the end, Shizuka-sama still continued, "…when you feed, it feels so _sensual_ and so elating, that if possible, I wouldn't want for you to stop. Maybe it's because you're a pure blood and it's in your nature that feeding would be so...sexual." Then her senior added with a playful smile, "Or maybe, it's because you have _seduced_ me into falling for you."

"I-I wouldn't intentionally do that!" She protested. People kept on telling her that she has a natural 'skill' for making people like her, but Yumi herself never once thought of possessing such 'charms' (as Kei-sama once said).

"Yumi will not be feeding off of you from now on, that's for sure." Sachiko-sama said, her jaw tense, her eyes glowing and her fangs elongated.

But Shizuka-sama ignored Sachiko-sama, "I know you wouldn't, Yumi-chan. Anyway, I need to go to the bathroom to fix myself. But before that..."

Her senior quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Yumi's. It was a quick kiss, one that didn't give any of them time to react. And before anyone said anything, Shizuka-sama pulled away and walked towards the exit.

With a hand on the door, she stopped one last time and turned to look to Yumi again, "But one thing remains…I still disagree with your decision regarding _that_ matter, Yumi-chan."

Yumi's eyes widened, before she looked nervously to Kei-sama, then to her onee-sama.

"We're not supposed to talk about _that_ , Shizuka-sama." She said in a low worried voice.

"What are you talking about, Yumi?" Her onee-sama quickly asked.

"Official _Society_ business, Ogasawara-san. Something that you should not concern yourself with."

"Anything that has to do with Yumi is my concern." Sachiko-sama said angrily.

"Not anymore." Shizuka-san said pompously, before proceeding to step out and closed the door behind her.

Sachiko-sama balled her fists to the side as her body shook in mirth.

"Onee-sama, let me explain." Yumi quickly said.

"Yumi-chan…" Kei-sama cautioned.

She looked to her senior and gave her a serious look, one that said she knows what she's doing.

Kei-sama held her gaze, her black eyes boring into her, seemingly reading her thoughts. And after a few more seconds…

"Okay," the older woman sighed, "I will trust your judgment as to _how much_ you can divulge to Ogasawara-san, I will just be outside."

Sachiko just watched in silence as Yumi conversed with her friend. Kei-san seemed to be someone 'harmless', and someone she could bear to be close to _her_ Yumi. But definitely not Shizuka-san.

Sachiko had been so close to sinking her claws into Kanina Shizuka's neck when she kissed Yumi ( _the nerve of that woman!_ ). If not for Yumi, who obviously valued the _friendship_ she shared with that woman, Shizuka-san would be bleeding to death by now.

But she hated being left out. The secret Yumi obviously shared with her two friends was getting on Sachiko's nerves and flaring her temper. She had wanted to retort and force Yumi to tell her everything, because whatever that matter was, it sounded dangerous and something that could probably put to risk the life of her beloved.

"We should sit down, onee-sama." Yumi started.

She met her beloved's brown orbs and noticed something changed in them. For some reason, they now held a more serious look, something that unsettled Sachiko somehow. It was by no means the same as the piercing and intimidating look of Yumi's 'pure-blood' form, but still, it was so different from her beloved's usually gentle eyes.

' _I am not the same me as before'_ , Yumi had said, and a part of Sachiko now sensed those words to be true.

Yumi extended a hand to her, which she took without hesitation. The younger woman then led her to sit down on the couch and turned to face her.

Yumi inhaled deeply and exhaled audibly before speaking, "Onee-sama, there are some parts of my life now that should remain a secret."

"Then why are Shizuka-san and Kei-san aware-"

Yumi closed her eyes, exasperation apparent on her face. It was an expression Yumi hadn't used on her before, and it made Sachiko stop speaking.

"Again, that is a question I cannot answer."

So Sachiko held her tongue, and just waited for Yumi to continue.

"Nobody forced me to do it. I willingly accepted that task because it is something that I needed to do…for myself. You're not supposed to know about this, even the littlest fact that I have a task from the _Society_ , so please refrain from saying anything to anyone, especially to your father. If he had any inclination that you knew…"

Sachiko nodded her head. "Yes, I understand."

Yumi looked like she has more to say, and despite the pause, appeared to not want to be interrupted again. It was so unlike Sachiko to easily yield like this, but the seriousness of her beloved's voice and the hard look was so foreign on that face of Yumi's, that Sachiko just found herself doing what Yumi seemed to be expecting from her.

"The reason why I chose to cut ties with you at first, was because I was so guilty about what I did to you, and because I feel so tainted when I hurt those people while I was in that dreaded nature, making me not deserving of your love."

Sachiko reached for her beloved's hand, silently reaffirming her earlier words that she should not feel that way and that she would never blame Yumi for anything.

Her beloved smiled, and squeezed her hand before she continued to say, "But as you said, you love me nonetheless. So I will try to make amends for my mistake onee-sama, I will stay by your side. However…"

Yumi pulled her hands away from her grasp, "…there are two more reasons for my earlier decision. Ones you should know about before you really decide if you want to be with me or not."

This was the discussion that Yumi dreaded the most, but still, something that must be done. It was not unknown to her that Sachiko-sama was possessive and easily jealous, although most of the time, the older woman would deny it. So, hard as it may be, she had to say it...to admit the truth.

"What do you mean, Yumi?" Sachiko-sama donned a worried expression, one that Yumi hated seeing on her beloved's beautiful face, especially when she was the cause of it.

She took a deep breath before saying, "I _thirst_ more than a normal infected…and I need to feed quite frequently."

She let the words hang in the air, and awaited as it registered for her beloved what those words meant.

"How often?" Sachiko-sama finally said, her voice coming out as merely a whisper.

"Frequent enough that no one person will be enough..."

Yumi read her onee-sama's expression quite easily. The 'hurt' evident on her face when Yumi said that she was not enough. However, there are no better words to describe her current circumstances.

"I'm sorry." Yumi continued, "As much as I want to feed only from you, onee-sama, nobody can replenish their blood that quickly. It takes about four weeks or more to replenish the blood that was lost. And I…I need to feed at least four times that of a normal _infected_."

"…"

"That was why I have to feed from Kei-sama, Shizuka-sama…and from one other person who was gracious enough to volunteer."

"There's someone else you're feeding from?" Sachiko-sama exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes. She's younger than me and is not supposed to be allowed to be part of the _Society_ yet. But, because of her circumstances, she was allowed to be a part of Dr. Kanina's team as a…volunteer".

 _…To be my blood donor,_ was left unsaid.

Sachiko-sama's jaw tensed and her brows furrowed. Obviously not liking what she was hearing. However, since she must have understood that this was a situation she could not do anything about, she just said, "And the second reason you were talking about, what is it?"

"It's about that _task_ I needed to do. I don't like keeping things from you, and I wouldn't want you to worry."

"I see."

"So you see, onee-sama, a lot has changed about me. Knowing all those, would you still choose to be with me?"

\- - o 0 o - -

* * *

 **A/N:** As I said in the above author's note, some things are really bound to change now that Yumi is a pure-blood. How will Sachiko respond?


	8. Obliviousness

**Disclaimer:** Maria-Sama Ga Miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the author, Konno Oyuki.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Obliviousness**

\- - o 0 o - -

Yumi's heartbeat seemed to have stopped as she waited for her onee-sama's response.

A minute lapsed in silence, and Yumi's eyes started to water as her beloved's answer became apparent. Judging by her silence, it appeared to Yumi as if Sachiko-sama would not accept the compromise. But Yumi could not blame her. After all, she knew asking those things from her would be too much.

"It's no good then…this compromise." She whispered sadly.

"I don't like it."

Tears cascaded down Yumi's face and she covered her trembling lips to muffle her sobs. It was painful, to be rejected like this. But she knew she didn't have the right to demand understanding from her beloved who have already given her so much.

"I understand." Yumi said. "Then, I hope you have a good life, onee-sama. You are a wonderful person who deserves someone who will-"

Yumi wasn't able to continue what she was going to say, when all of a sudden, Sachiko-sama hastily removed the hand that was covering her lips, and pressed those luscious lips of her beloved's against hers. It was a chaste, but lingering kiss in which Yumi found herself following those sweet lips as Sachiko-sama slowly pulled away.

"I am not done, Yumi." Her onee-sama breathed. "Please stop crying."

Yumi blinked and tried to regain her senses. Just like the first time that night when her beloved kissed her, all of the words she had wanted to say and the things that were on her mind, instantly flew away, rendering her disoriented and dazed.

She touched her lips, still surprised that she had been kissed yet again…

' _Does it mean that Sachiko-sama still wants to be with me?'_

Yumi found the thought so hard to believe, so before jumping to conclusions again, she chose to wait and hear her onee-sama's reply first.

"Don't go saying goodbye just yet." Sachiko-sama said. "Weren't you listening to what I said earlier? That nothing you say will make me want to part from you."

"Onee-sama…"

"But still, I don't like that you will be feeding off of someone else, and I also hate that you will be keeping secrets from me. But-"

"…"

"…but I hate it even more if we are not together…if I am not a part of your life."

Her eyes widened. "So does this mean-"

The older woman smiled.

"So, you still want to be with me?"

Her beloved looked into her eyes, and wholeheartedly said, "Of course."

Yumi beamed and she threw her arms around Sachiko-sama, surprising her.

"Y-Yumi?"

But she continued to embrace her, burying her face in her beloved's hair and snuggling so closely to her neck. She was so relieved that no words could express just how happy she was.

The older woman also placed her arms around her, before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"However…I have some conditions."

Yumi pulled away, her brows furrowing, "Conditions?"

"It doesn't seem fair that you're not the only one with conditions, right?"

"Ah, of course. Please let me know what they are."

"First, you will not feed from Kanina Shizuka ever again."

Yumi giggled. "Why are you singling out Shizuka-sama?"

"Because I don't like her." Sachiko-sama answered rather quickly and without hesitation.

 _'Onee-sama is really cute when she's jealous.'_

"Your answer?"

"Yes, onee-sama."

"Also, you will let me meet those people whom you will be feeding from. I want to at least know who they are, and they must know that you are only feeding from them out of necessity."

"Umm, onee-sama, I'm sure that Kei-sama and Kanako-chan (' _Shizuka-sama is already excluded, right?'_ ) knew that already. Do I have to clearly say it to them?"

 _'Telling someone that they are only being fed from out of necessity is quite embarrassing.'_ Yumi mused.

Her onee-sama sighed. "Yes, Yumi. It's because you are so lenient that people go on assuming things. Look at what happened with Shizuka-san."

Yumi was still not convinced, but still said. "Okay. I will introduce you to Kanako-chan, if given the chance."

"Good. Next…"

"Onee-sama, just how many demands do you have?"

"Are you complaining?" The older woman asked, her eyebrows raised.

Yumi waved both her hands, "No, not at all! Sorry for interrupting. Please continue."

"Has anyone else fed off of you, aside from me?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then keep it that way, Yumi. You will allow no one else to feed from you, aside from me. Is that clear?"

Yumi nodded her head emphatically. "Yes, of course. My blood belongs solely to you."

"And not only your blood…" Sachiko-sama blushed, and in soft voice said "…but also your heart."

Yumi reached out, enclosed her beloved's hands in hers, and gazed lovingly into her beautiful blue eyes, "My heart will always, always, belong only to you."

They shared a quiet moment, with the two looking at each other's eyes tenderly, before the older woman continued with her list of demands. "I'm not done yet, Yumi."

Yumi smiled yet again, _'These demands are just endless…'_ she thought. But still nodded her head, urging her beloved to continue.

"Can you promise me that you'll always come back to me, when you're done with whatever you're doing for the _Society_?"

"Yes, I will."

"And one last thing…"

 _'We finally reached the end of onee-sama's long list.'_ Yumi mused happily. However, when she heard the last request…

"I know that you'll be doing a lot of things, which I will not be aware of. But, can you at least promise me that you will not put your life in danger?"

Yumi froze, because that request…was something she could not unconditionally say 'yes' to.

But before she could answer, there was (thankfully) a knock on the door, and Kei-sama peaked inside. It distracted the older woman, so she was not able to see the troubled look that flashed in her imouto's eyes.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but both your fathers are here looking for you. They said they need you outside."

"Okay, sempai, we'll be right out." Yumi quickly responded and stood up. "Let's go, onee-sama."

The older woman sighed. She had wanted to talk to Yumi some more, but if their fathers were already outside waiting for them, then they have no choice but to end their discussion.

"Okay, but later tonight, when we get back to the manor, we will continue this discussion. Also, I will teach you how to feed properly."

"There is a proper way to feed?" Yumi asked, clearly surprised.

 _'Well, there is…I guess.'_ Sachiko mused.

That was the best she could come up with at the moment, to 'teach' Yumi how to feed properly, because she found it quite embarrassing to directly _invite_ her little sister to feed from her that night. She had been anticipating being fed from by her beloved again, since the first time was really such an _embarrassingly_ pleasurable experience for her.

So instead of answering her imouto's question, which she was unsure of the answer anyway, she just said, "Well, I know that Shizuka-san may have said that you fed from her quite enjoyably. So probably, you're thinking that you've been doing it correctly all this time. You probably enjoyed it immensely too, to be feeding from her."

Yumi's face reddened. "What! No! I swear I didn't enjoy it. I was doing it out of necessity."

Sachiko's lips automatically drew up to a smile, but she forced it down, not wanting to let it show that she was greatly pleased with Yumi's response.

"Anyway, as your onee-sama, it is my duty to teach you. I know you were not yourself when you fed off of me, but if I remember correctly, you sank your fangs too fast and too deep."

"Did you hate it?"

"What?"

"Me feeding from you, did you hate it?"

Sachiko wasn't able to stop herself from giggling, because her imouto looked so adorable, with her face down, her eyes looking up at her, and her lips drawn to a pout.

 _'Hate it? If only Yumi knew how pleasurable it was.'_

But she wouldn't go to the detail of what she felt the first time Yumi fed off of her.

"No, I didn't hate it, silly. But, it can be improved. Unless…someone else already taught you how to do it."

"Kei-sama gave me some pointers. But I would love to learn from you, onee-sama."

"Then, it's settled. Once we get back to the manor tonight, assuming you're still not too tired from tonight's party, I'll meet you in my room." Sachiko (tried) saying with a straight face. However, the younger woman's response was something she hadn't expected.

"Onee-sama..." Worry lined her imouto's face. "…I am not going home with you tonight."

 _'What? I thought we got everything sorted out.'_ Sachiko was flabbergasted.

"Why?"

"I have some things I need to do, before I am able to leave the Main Institute. But I promise I will come and live with you at the start of the third term. Can you wait until then, onee-sama?"

After a long pause, and after recalling her promise to accept everything about her beloved, Sachiko finally said "I don't have a choice but to agree, do I?"

"Onee-sama…" the younger woman whined.

"Fine." Sachiko sighed. "But not a day later than the start of the term, Yumi."

"Of course!"

And just after they shared a smile, there was another knock on the door, but this time, it was her father who stepped through the door. "Sachiko, I hate to cut short your reunion, but the guests are waiting to meet you and Yumi-chan. Can you please continue with your conversation later tonight?"

Her imouto cocked her head to side and gave her a look, as if saying that they really didn't have a choice but to end their conversation now.

"Yes, father." Sachiko said.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Oji-sama." Yumi added just as she stood up.

"You're father's here too, Yumi-chan."

Sachiko turned to look at Yumi, "You call my father 'oji-sama' now?"

"I remember everything now, onee-sama." Yumi happily said. Then, she leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Even the time when you kissed me while I was asleep back at your villa."

And without another word, Yumi rushed to the door.

Sachiko stood transfixed to the same spot, clearly shocked at what Yumi just said. It seems her imouto's cheekiness was back, just like how she was when they were younger. It irritated her somehow…but still, upon seeing her imouto's smiling face, she knew she wouldn't have it any other way, because it seemed to her that finally, _her_ Yumi really is back.

* * *

\- - o 0 o - -

For the first time in a long time, Yumi felt truly happy. It was not because of the extravagance of the party, nor because she was being introduced and apparently being accepted by the 'important' members of the _Society_. It was due to the fact that now, she was back together with her beloved, despite the complications of her current situation.

"Fukuzawa-san?"

The man's voice in front of her shook her out of her thoughts. She was currently sitting beside Kikuchi Kaoru-san, the son of another council member who was friends with her father. The man had been talking for quite some time, but Yumi was so busy thinking about her beloved senior to even understand what he was saying.

"Yes?" Yumi gave the man a smile, hiding her obliviousness earlier. After all, she needed to act lady-like, so as not to embarrass her family and her onee-sama.

The man blushed, something Yumi didn't notice because her attention was on Sachiko-sama, whom she just noticed was seated on table next to theirs.

"Would you like to dance?"

 _'Ah yes, 'proper' ladies know how to dance.'_ Yumi sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to dance." It was better to admit it openly, rather than embarrass herself. Such were Yumi's thoughts.

"I can teach you." The man said, before he stood up and extended his hand in a gentlemanly fashion.

After a little bit of thought, and thinking that she didn't want to embarrass the man who already had his offered hand in front of her, she finally stood up and agreed to Kikuchi-san's proposition. They walked to the dance floor and her partner proceeded to place a hand on her waist, while gently clutching her other hand.

"This is waltz, so it's three beats."

In a low voice that only Yumi could hear, he counted for her. He then moved his feet to the beet, showing her how it was done.

Yumi concentrated and tried to follow the man's lead. It wasn't that hard for her, because Sachiko-sama had taught her how to dance on her last day at the manor. It was supposed to be for the Cinderella play, which she was not able to join. Yumi felt saddened by the memory, and the man was quick to notice her expression. But obviously, he misunderstood.

"You don't have to feel sad about it. I know you'll learn fast enough. Just follow my lead."

"Yes, thank you." She responded, choosing not to tell him that the dance was not the reason for the sudden change in her mood.

Not a moment later, her body started getting accustomed to dancing waltz, again, something her partner happily commented on.

"You're a fast learner, Fukuzawa-san."

"Because you're a good teacher, Kikuchi-san." She replied with a smile.

While dancing, they continued to converse about different topics, most of which were about their life at school. The music had already changed, when he suddenly said, "If I knew that Councilor Fukuzawa has such a wonderful daughter, I would have asked father to introduce me to you sooner."

Yumi missed what those words suggested, and just proceeded to respond casually, "It's my first time to attend one of the _Society's_ events, so I don't know anyone that much."

"Then, I guess I'm lucky."

"Why is that?"

"Because it seems to me that you are not betrothed yet."

"What do you mean?"

Kikuchi-san raised his hand, a gesture which Yumi knew meant that she should spin. So she spun gracefully, before landing back into her dance partner's arms.

"Exactly as I said. It seems to me that you are not yet engaged to someone." The man continued to say.

"Oh. No, I am not."

"Then I should probably ask father to arrange a marriage meeting with Councilor Fukuzawa as soon as possible."

Yumi stopped dancing, "What?"

Kikuchi-san just smiled at her, "I think I like you, Fukuzawa-san. Of course we need to get to know each other more, but I think-"

"Excuse me."

Kikuchi-san wasn't able to finish what he was about to say, when an irritated Sachiko-sama interrupted them.

"Onee-sama."

"Onee-sama?" Kikuchi-san echoed. "Oh, you must be attending Lillian then. I am quite familiar with the 'soeur' tradition there, seeing as most of the woman in my family attended that school. I am from Hanadera myself."

Sachiko-sama smiled at the man, but Yumi knew it was forced, before she continued to say, "Can I borrow my sister for a moment."

"Of-"

Kikuchi-san hadn't finished speaking yet when her onee-sama immediately pulled her hand away from the man's hold.

"Onee-sama and the others are looking for you." Sachiko-sama reasoned. "But accompany me to the restroom first."

They continued walking out of the crowd and exited down a corridor. They kept their pace slow, remaining their elegant lady-like grace, despite the fact that the older woman was still fuming. Sachiko-sama only hastened her steps, dragging Yumi with her, when she spotted the ladies restroom sign.

As soon as they were inside, "I think we're alone", her grande soeur immediately said.

"Onee-sama, is something wrong?" Her senior's face, although it may appear stoic to others, clearly showed irritation to Yumi.

"Seriously, Yumi. You haven't figured it out?"

Yumi furrowed her brows in confusion, and unknown to the her, it irritated Sachiko even more.

Sachiko had been fuming from the moment she saw that man smiling flirtatiously at Yumi, she had wanted to step in and interfere. But because she was conversing with someone, a business man whom she didn't even bother remembering the name, she chose to control her anger. Anyway, she knew her oblivious little sister wouldn't even notice the man's apparent interest in her. However, when she overhead the man started talking about marriage proposals (she sharpened her sense of hearing to listen in on Yumi's conversation with that Kikuchi-san - it was for Yumi's own good!), Sachiko was not able to stop herself from rushing into the dance floor.

"I'm sorry, onee-sama, I really haven't." Yumi finally admitted.

"Just how oblivious can you get, Yumi? That man was clearly flirting with you."

Yumi's eyes widened in surprise, "Was he?"

 _'Of all the traits that Yumi chose to retain, why does it have to be her 'obliviousness'?'_

"And you were making him feel that you are interested in him too."

"No, I honestly wasn't."

"Yumi, you laughed at his jokes, you didn't complain when he was standing so close to you, and you didn't reject his marriage proposition."

"I thought he was just being friendly and nice."

"He asked your hand in marriage. Didn't that even gave you a hint that what he wanted from you was more than friendship?"

"He wasn't serious, was he? We just met."

"He looked serious to me. And he wouldn't be saying those words if it were a joke."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? You were leading him on."

"I was? I'm sorry if it seemed that way to you, onee-sama."

"It didn't _seem_ that way only to me Yumi. That man thinks so too." Sachiko sighed exasperatedly, "What will I do with you?''

Yumi looked to the ground and sincerely apologized, "I'm sorry."

"What will you do if he really did discuss marriage plans with your father?"

"I will say 'no' of course. After all, I already have you."

Sachiko's retort caught to her throat. Yumi's honesty and straight forwardness had rendered her speechless.

"I'm really sorry, onee-sama."

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. She was still somewhat irritated.

"What can I do to make amends for making you this angry, onee-sama? I want to make it up to you soon, so that you'll allow me to feed from you."

Sachiko was stunned, _'where did that come from?'_

And as if reading her thoughts, "I have been thinking about since earlier, that I want to taste your blood again. And now that we're alone..."

Sachiko gulped, unable to voice out that she had been thinking about the same thing.

"I have an idea. How about you teach me how to feed now, _onee-sama_?"

After saying those words, Yumi's once innocent-looking eyes had changed. She then sauntered towards the stunned heiress, her golden eyes looking so menacingly seductive and flirtatious, and her lips were drawn up to a mischievous smile.

 _'Is Yumi **intentionally** seducing me?'_

And as the young pure-blood approached her, Sachiko took a thoughtless step back, her eyes widening as she watched Yumi's fangs slowly elongating.

"Yumi..."

"Yes?"

' _She's seriously going to feed from me…in the bathroom?'_ Sachiko thought, as she continued backing away until her back hit the door.

Yumi stopped in front of her and gave her one last suggestive look before placing both her hands against the wall on either side of Sachiko, effectively trapping her. She then leaned forward, close to the older woman's ear and whispered, "Are you afraid of me, onee-sama?"

"N-No, of course not."

"I'm glad", the young brunette said, before reaching behind her to freeze the latch and the lock into place. "Just to be sure that we will not be interrupted this time."

Yumi then pulled away and gave her a sweet harmless smile (despite her sharp fangs and her glowing eyes), that for a moment, Sachiko thought she had just imagined the temptress Yumi had been earlier.

"You know onee-sama, I wanted to try feeding from you again. But this time, I want to be myself…would you please allow me at least a few mouthfuls?"

Pure-blood Yumi cocked her head to the side and looked at her pleadingly. It was an expression that was so difficult to say 'no' to.

So despite the fact that they were in a public place, in a restroom nonetheless, Sachiko found herself nodding her head in assent. "But only a few mouthfuls." She said firmly, trying to act like she was in control of the situation.

Yumi nodded her head, "Okay. So where do you want me to bite, onee-sama?"

Sachiko would have wanted to offer her neck, but not now, not when in this place…

"T-the wrist would be fine for now." Sachiko stammered uncharacteristically.

The young pure blood looked disappointed, but still said, "Okay."

Her beloved must have been so _thirsty_ for her blood, because in a heartbeat, Yumi had already reached for her hand. It was another second later when those sweet lips (and skilful tongue) touched the skin of her left wrist, and started sensuously kissing and licking it, making Sachiko shudder.

 _'How much more if it were my neck?'_

The heiress suppressed the moan that was threatening to escape her lips, because she was sure that their voices could be heard outside.

"Y-Yumi." She tentatively called out.

The younger woman looked up to her curiously.

"You're fangs. You should retract them back a little. The veins on the wrist are just on the surface, so you don't need to sink them too deep."

"Oh. I never thought about that." Yumi said, and immediately obliged. "I understand."

Her imouto leaned her head back down again and ran her sharp fangs onto her skin, to let her know of what was to come. Not a moment later, she felt sharp incisors piercing her skin, making her gasp and involuntarily close her eyes in pleasure.

' _It's just the wrist, Sachiko. Don't get carried away.'_ She thought, in a desperate attempt to stop herself from slipping into a daze as the pain numbed and was replaced by bliss.

Her imouto must have interpreted her sharp intake of breath earlier as a sign that she had hurt her, because she quickly pulled away. "Did I sink it too fast and too deep again?" Yumi asked, blood dripping from her cute shortened fangs.

Sachiko snapped her eyes open, "No. You did it right. Please continue." She said, trying not to sound too frustrated that her sister stopped.

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked, peering to her face worriedly.

She lifted a hand and touch her beloved's face affectionately, "Yes, I'm sure. But we should hurry, I can hear someone approaching."

"It's just Kei-sama looking for me. I know her footsteps." Yumi said, before going back to kissing her wrist.

She felt her jealousy and possessiveness welled up at how close Yumi seemed to be with Kei-san. She even knew the sound of her footsteps.

But soon enough, all thoughts left her mind, when Yumi sank her fangs into her vein for the second time. And when her petite soeur took one long and hard draw of her blood, the drug that seemed to be coating Yumi's fangs (at least that's what Sachiko liked to think) flowed up to her head, making her throw her head back in elation. She then unconsciously reached behind her imouto, and pulled that warm slender frame of her beloved closer to her own body.

"Ah"

Sachiko was not able to stop herself from gasping when Yumi drew blood from her again. She held onto Yumi's shoulder for support as she felt her knees getting weak. It was just two mouthfuls so far, and Yumi already had her shaking and trembling.

And just when she felt her knees were about to give away…

"That's enough for now, onee-sama." Yumi said, quickly retracting her fangs.

"Oh, wait." The younger woman added, as she gripped her left hand tightly again, and started to slowly lick and suck at the still open wound until they finally clotted.

She didn't want Yumi to stop just yet, however, she knew she wouldn't last another second if her imouto continued to feed from her this intensely.

'… _and pleasurably.'_ She added as an afterthought.

It was another few seconds before she was able to catch her breath and said, "I agree. We should stop for now."

She knew her face was flushed, judging by the warm feeling of her skin. And Yumi looking at her that intently was making her blush even more. "What is it, Yumi?"

"How was it, onee-sama?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did I feed properly? Did I do anything wrong?"

 _'What?'_

Sachiko's thoughts were still muddled and incomprehensible.

"I like feeding from you the most, onee-sama. Your blood is so delicious." Yumi quietly admitted, her cheeks sporting and adorable blush. "I like it much more than any other blood I have tasted before."

It seems this sweet and honest side of Yumi did not change as well, even after she _turned_.

"That's good to hear, Yumi." She muttered, still trying to compose herself and to organize her thoughts. She also remained to be leaning against the door because her knees were still trembling.

"So, did I feed properly?" Her imouto repeated, her face looking expectantly up at her.

"You did…well." Sachiko swallowed hard.

' _You did_ _ **too**_ _well, in fact_.'

Considering that Yumi had bitten her on a _less_ intimate spot, and that her sister had been considerate of her and only drew two mouthfuls of blood, she was already rendered this weak and helpless. Then again, maybe she had not yet fully recovered. After all, she just escaped a near-death experience, woke up from a month-long coma and was just discharged from the hospital not too long ago.

"Just draw slower and gentler next time."

'… _Or else, I won't last long_.'

"Okay, onee-sama."

' _I really need to build up my strength if I want to keep up with Yumi's needs._ '

Sachiko braved standing up and she was glad that her knees held. Once she was sure that she would not topple over, she proceeded to go in front of the mirror and fix her appearance. She was slightly pale, and cold sweat lined her brow.

"Let me help you with that." Yumi said. Her imouto then pulled out some tissue from the dispenser, and wiped her brow for her.

"Kei-sama seem to be waiting for us outside. If you're ready, we can head out now, onee-sama. You said Youko-sama and the others are looking for us, right? We can introduce Kei-sama to them as well."

\- - o 0 o - -

* * *

 **A/N:** Now, Sachiko and Yumi are really back together, I hope you enjoyed that. Their journey had not been easy. So the next few chapters will be lighter, a little break for our two heroines.

Honestly, a lot is going on with my life right now, and I have been contemplating on ending 'Pure Blood' within the next 1 or 2 chapters. But I guess, I still like the story to continue, so I will try and finish this based on my original plan. *Sigh* It's very rare that I complain like this, but anyway, you readers are still here supporting my story, so I am encouraged to continue. Good day!


	9. Back in your arms

**Disclaimer:** Maria-sama Ga Miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the author, Konno Oyuki.

 **A/N:** As a parting gift, I made long final chapter for you dear readers to enjoy. Oh, and by the way, I changed rating to 'M' for _some_ adult content in the latter part of this chapter.

And as always, my sincerest thanks to **imoshen88** for taking the time to beta review my stories.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Back in your arms**

\- - o 0 o - -

Sachiko went back to their table to find her friends expectant gazes.

"Did you get to speak with Yumi-chan? I think I saw you with your father and mother earlier." Her onee-sama said after handing her a glass of juice.

Sachiko sat down and explained, briefly (not every detail, of course), how she was led to the drawing room, was able to convince Yumi to not cut ties with them, and then was fetched by their fathers to 'socialize'.

"So where is Yumi-chan now? Is she still being introduced to more of those 'influential' people?" Sei-sama asked, obviously anxious to see Yumi.

And Sachiko couldn't blame her senior, after all, she herself was anxious too. Despite the fact that Yumi and Kei-san promised they'd come and find them once they're done with what they needed to do, Sachiko couldn't stop herself from worrying that she'd lose Yumi again.

"She went to talk with some people. She'll be here soon."

"She'll be coming to live in the manor starting tonight, right?" Sei-sama continued to ask.

"No, she will be back to the manor for the third term. However, until then, she'd be staying at the Main Institute."

"Why?"

Sachiko clenched her fist under the table when she remembered Yumi's situation, she was again reminded that now, there are some aspects of her imouto's life which she was not a part of. She hated the compromise and until now found it so hard to accept, but she knew that she didn't have a choice.

However, the conversation she had with Yumi, just before they exited the bathroom, made her feel happy and excited.

…

 _"You should recover your strength quickly, onee-sama." Yumi said, as she continued dabbing Sachiko's forehead. "Although, I know that I am the reason why you were hospitalized and why you are still weak. I wish I could feed you so you could get better."_

 _Then, the younger woman's hand suddenly stopped moving, making Sachiko look to her curiously._

 _"Wait…"_

 _"What?"_

 _Yumi's eyes widened and her face lit up, "Maybe I can ask for permission to go back to the manor, even if just for tonight." She said excitedly._

 _Sachiko's heartbeat sped up at the prospect of going home with Yumi, "Do you think they'll allow you to?"_

 _"It's just for one night. After all, I need to attend to my onee-sama's needs, right?"_

…

"Sei, I think we should just be glad that we'll be having Yumi-chan back. I'm sure she needs to arrange some things first before she moved back to the manor. Isn't that right, Sachiko?"

Her onee-sama's voice shook her out of her musing. The older woman seemed to have hinted that she was finding it hard to answer that particular question, and instead, chose to answer on her behalf.

"Yes." She smiled to her onee-sama, glad that she was saved.

They continued exchanging stories for a while, and it was not long after when Shimako spotted Yumi approaching.

Yumi likewise spotted her friends. After a quick wave to Shimako-san, who was the first to see her, she took quick strides towards them.

"Yumi-chan!"

Sei-sama quickly stood up and gave Yumi a warm embrace. Then one by one, Eriko-sama, Youko-sama and finally Shimako-san also gave her a welcoming hug. Although, Yumi was quick to notice the irritated look that flashed on Sachiko-sama's face when she noticed that Shizuka-sama was with her.

"Before I forget, I would like to introduce my seniors at the Main Institute. This is Kanina Shizuka-sama and Katou Kei-sama."

"Kanina Shizuka? You're a Lillian student, right?" Eriko-sama asked.

"Yes, Rosa Foetida."

"Do you know her, Eriko?" Sei-sama asked.

"She's quite famous for her beautiful singing voice."

"Ah, I remember, she is the one who sang the aria during the school festival." Youko-sama intoned.

"You didn't tell me that you sing, Shizuka-sama." Yumi said, quite surprised.

"Then I'll visit your room one time and I'll sing for you, Yumi-chan."

"Really? I'd-" Yumi was beginning to say, however, her onee-sama quickly interrupted.

"You can always sing to Yumi when she's back to Lillian at the start of the term. There's no need to personally visit her room at the Main Institute."

Sachiko-sama and Shizuka-sama eyes met and both their eyes narrowed.

"Ah!"

Both her senior's looked to her, their eyes remaining to be piercing and intimidating.

"We should sit down!" Yumi immediately said, an obvious attempt to break the tension.

"Yes, we should." Kei-sama added and proceeded to sit down on one of the chairs.

Sachiko quickly grabbed Yumi by the hand, "You're sitting beside me, Yumi."

Sachiko was quick to notice that Shizuka-san already moved to the chair beside her, thereby making it obvious that the songstress was planning on sitting between her and Yumi, something she would not allow.

"Ooh, quite possessive of you, Sachiko." Sei-sama teased.

' _I don't care what you say.'_ She mused and proceeded to sit down, then tapped the chair beside her impatiently, urging Yumi to do the same.

"Is there some kind of rivalry between Sachiko and this beautiful lady?" Sei-sama asked curiously.

"Sei" Her onee-sama warned.

"I'm just asking."

Shizuka-san smiled demurely, but did not respond.

' _Really? She's acting so nice now, after all she said to me before?'_ Sachiko huffed.

"You should learn how to share, Sachiko." Eriko-sama added.

' _Share?!'_ Sachiko had wanted to shout. But since they were surrounded by countless people and she'd surely attract attention if she started getting hysterical, she chose to hold it in. So she just balled her fists to the side and glared at the offending woman.

"Sachiko is getting better at handling her emotions." Eriko-sama commented.

"That's because we're in public." Sei-sama responded.

"Please stop talking about me like I'm not here." She said irritably.

"Yes, please stop teasing onee-sama already." Yumi intoned.

"Oh, Yumi-chan is defending her beloved onee-sama. You haven't changed a bit have you?"

A hint of sadness flashed in Yumi's eyes, and Sachiko took it upon herself to save her sister this time.

"Of course some things changed with her. But still, she's the same Yumi."

"Like what?" Eriko-sama asked curiously.

"Well…" Yumi gave Sachiko a quick glance before answering, "I don't eat human food…yet. But I am improving."

"Wait? So you just consume blood?" Sei-sama asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

Yumi nodded her head and in a small voice, like she was very embarrassed, said. "Yes, _human_ blood. Animal blood doesn't sit well in my stomach."

"Oh." Sei-sama just said, probably not knowing what else to say.

And Sachiko could not blame her senior, because she too felt the same. It seems there was a lot more that she didn't know about Yumi's new _constitution_ , things she had every intention of learning about once they are back to living together after the start of the new year.

Yumi felt so uneasy talking about the changes that happened now that she was _awakened_. She didn't like the feeling of being different from everyone else and somehow, she found the discussion very uncomfortable. But still, she knew she had to tell them about it sooner or later.

"Let us talk about something else please."

Yumi looked to the speaker and was surprised to see that it was Kei-sama.

"Yes, I agree." Shizuka-sama added.

She smiled to her two seniors, grateful that they helped her out.

"So, your name is Katou Kei." Youko-sama stated, also trying to stir the discussion away from her.

"Yes."

"Sei, seems like Yumi-chan has someone like you at the Main Institute."

Yumi looked to her senior, "What do you mean, Youko-sama?"

 _Satou Sei_

 _Katou Kei_

"Ah!" Yumi exclaimed. "I haven't thought of that before. However…"

"However?" Shimako-san echoed.

"…Kei-sama is nothing like Sei-sama." She mumbled with her eyebrows still scrunched.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Why does it feel like you just insulted me, Yumi-chan?" Sei-sama whined.

"What? That's not what I intended!"

Because of the ice breaker, the group was finally able to start sharing stories, mostly about the school activities that Yumi missed. First was the sports festival, then the school festival and the various displays and shops that the students put up. They also told Yumi about the Yamayurikai play, which had been a great success.

"I wish I had been there to see onee-sama as Cinderella", Yumi said with a pout. She was sure Sachiko-sama would have looked glorious in a ball gown.

Sei-sama affirmed what she was thinking, "She was beautiful, especially during the dance scene, when she was wearing that wonderful gown. It had a low neck-line as _service_ for Sachiko's fans."

"Oh yes. She danced beautifully with Kashiwagi-san at that time, remember?" Eriko-sama added.

"K-Kashiwagi-san?" Yumi asked. "You mean, Kashiwagi Suguru-san?"

"Yes. You don't remember him, Yumi-chan? You met him during one of our meetings with Hanadera. He is the Hanadera Student Council President." Youko-sama said.

Yumi furrowed her brow and pursed her lips, unable to voice out that Kashiwagi Suguru-san was not just the Hanadera Student Council President, but also her beloved's fiancé.

"I didn't know onee-sama danced with him." Yumi said in a low irritated voice.

Her friends exchanged glances, clearly noticing the change in her mood. And it seemed like the people from the nearby tables felt it too, especially since the air around them seemed to have gotten somewhat colder.

"Yumi-chan" Kei-sama quickly said.

And from her left, Shizuka-sama reached from under the table and clasped her hand, which she knew was currently ice cold.

Yumi closed her eyes and reigned in over her emotions. She had been training every day to make sure that she could fully control her powers, and she had been successful so far…until now. This is the first time she had lost control. That man really irritated her somehow, more so when she heard that she danced and obviously held the hands of _her_ Sachiko.

Sachiko knew that since Yumi had regained her memories, there was no way for her not to remember that Suguru-san was her fiancé. That was probably the reason for the sudden change in her mood. Sachiko was somewhat glad that she's not the only who easily gets jealous. But if her beloved's powers keeps spilling out like this, they'd all freeze to death in no time. She knew she had to do something.

"Yumi" Sachiko-sama's voice sliced through her imouto's apparent tension filled senses.

"I stepped on his foot three times. It really is a pity that you didn't get to see the play." She said with a smile.

Yumi blinked, her eyes that earlier flashed gold, was now back to her usual hazel brown. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"It was intentional." Sachiko added. "And I was wearing high heels, so it must have hurt."

Yumi beamed. "You didn't like dancing with him?"

"Of course not. Now you know how I feel when I saw you with that Kikuchi-san earlier."

Yumi's eyes widened, "Is that so?"

 _Yumi just understood it now? That I felt…(Fine! Alright!) jealous…of the man dancing with her earlier?_

Sachiko sighed inwardly.

And so did the rest of the women on their table, although, it was for a different reason. The girls sighed with relief. It was because they finally felt the temperature going back to normal. And only one thought flashed in their minds, that they should avoid irritating the now _awakened_ pure-blood Yumi.

* * *

\- - o 0 o - -

The night soon ended, much to Sachiko's relief. She didn't know how long she'd be able to manage being in the same table as Shizuka-san, whom she noticed earlier took hold of _her_ Yumi's hand. Both of Yumi's friends walked with them until they reached the manor's cars.

"Be careful, Yumi-chan. Remember to keep your emotions in check." Kei-sama said. Then, the woman turned to her, "Ogasawara-san, please take care of Yumi-chan for us."

"Of course." Sachiko replied.

It was quite clear to her now why Yumi needed the two older women to always be with her, because it seemed like she was yet to master controlling her powers, which, just like any other _infected_ , was tied to her emotions.

"I can take care of myself, Kei-sama." Yumi said with a pout, obviously not liking that they were treating her like a child that needs looking after.

"If it makes you feel better, I will keep an eye on her too." Youko-sama added.

"Thank you, Rosa Chinensis." Shizuka-san said.

After saying their goodbyes, the car soon drove off back to the manor. Yumi held onto her hand the whole time, and thoughtlessly played with her fingers. Sachiko allowed her imouto's display of affection, despite having her onee-sama seated with them and observing them (with a knowing smile) from the rear-view mirror.

"Yoshino-chan will be glad to see you back, Yumi-chan." Youko-sama suddenly said.

"I am excited to see her, and Rei-sama, too. I am also looking forward to going back to Lillian. I had tutors who helped me catch up."

"I imagined it wasn't that difficult for you to understand the lessons that you missed. After all, you are _awakened_ now."

"Yes, Youko-sama. This is one very convenient skill, being able to quickly learn and retain the lessons." Yumi smiled. "I will be getting better grades now."

"Then, there's no need for you to have study sessions with Sei-sama?" Sachiko asked, because so far, the study sessions Yumi had with their playful senior had not been simple and _innocent_.

"Oh and yeah. No more study sessions with Sei-sama."

"I'm glad."

Youko-sama giggled, but chose not to say anything. But still, it made Sachiko blush to know that her onee-sama found her apparent 'possessiveness' to be so amusing.

* * *

\- - o 0 o - -

Upon arriving at the manor and after a quick goodnight to their friends (not wanting to be teased), they went straight to Yumi's bedroom. Her imouto had said that she will just change out of her dress first, which the younger woman said she found to be quite uncomfortable since she was not used to wearing one. However, instead of going to her own bedroom to change out of her own dress, Sachiko decided to accompany her beloved, not wanting her out of sight.

While waiting, Sachiko proceeded to stand outside the balcony, just like what she did for the past so many nights. However this time, it was different…because she was neither crying nor making silent prayers to Maria-sama to return her love to her. Now, she was gazing up at the moon and smiling despite the cold. For some reason, the same scenery seemed much more beautiful now that she has Yumi back in her life.

Sachiko looked back inside the room and found that Yumi was still not done with changing. The cold night air was already making her fingers numb, so she decided to step inside and sit on the bed instead, while waiting for Yumi.

She took off her coat, and hung it on the chair by Yumi's study desk, before proceeding to sit on the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being this close to Yumi once again, that familiar presence and scent she missed so much. And once her imouto was done changing, she will be feeding from her yet again...she will be drinking her beloved's blood that belongs only to her and no one else.

Meanwhile…

Yumi looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was done changing a minute after she entered the bathroom, but still found it too difficult to go back out and face Sachiko-sama. She had gone to the bathroom to change, under the pretence that she found her dress to be uncomfortable. But in reality, she just needed some time to relax herself.

Yumi placed a hand on her chest and felt the loud beating of her heart. If it weren't for the erratic drumming of her heart against her ribcage since they entered the manor's grounds earlier, she would have enjoyed the sight of the familiar garden and the still ominous looking façade of the manor. However, her anxiety got the best of her and made her too distressed to notice any of these.

She knew her onee-sama was supposed to _only_ feed off of her. But with the _inappropriate_ dream she had just a few nights ago, she couldn't seem to get herself to relax.

In that dream, they did something more than just _feeding_ and kissing. They didn't really…do it…but still, the feel of her onee-sama's bare chest in her hands had felt so real that she already found herself flustered just by remembering it.

She had brushed this thought aside countless times before, thinking that it was a _desire_ that would never be satisfied. However, with just a door separating her from the older woman, she dreaded that she would be acting on this desire. She was afraid, that once they lie on her bed, and she felt Sachiko-sama's soft and warm body on top of hers, she won't be able to stop herself from kissing the older woman senseless and from touching her inappropriately. She knew that they were lovers, but were _young_ lovers' such as themselves really ready for the next step? Her beloved touched her suggestively the last time (although not on any of her more _intimate_ parts), but will Sachiko-sama be doing it again? Would Sachiko-sama want her to do the same to her?

She had repeatedly blamed the pure-blood within her for her shameless thoughts. Then again, it could just be her long overdue desire and longing for the older woman that was fuelling these thoughts.

She stared herself at the mirror and lightly tapped both her cheeks.

"Don't keep your onee-sama waiting for too long. Relax, Yumi. Sachiko-sama will just _feed_ off of you like the last time (or probably more innocently than the last time, don't get your hopes up!) and then you'll go to sleep. As simple and _innocent_ as that. Nothing to worry about."

After that very unconvincing pep talk, Yumi took one final deep breath before she opened the door and stepped out.

Her beloved stood up from the bed upon seeing her, a gentle smile lining her beautiful face.

"You sure took your time changing." Her senior said.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." Yumi replied as she stopped a few feet in front of the older woman.

And in a heartbeat…

…both blue and brown eyes darkened with desire, and in one swift motion Yumi found herself lying on the bed, with the older woman's lips on hers, kissing her passionately. It seemed like Yumi's earlier worries had been all for naught.

She involuntarily closed her eyes and welcomed the pleasurable advance, moaning softly as her beloved nipped and sucked at her lower lip. Sachiko-sama momentarily pulled away, "I missed you, Yumi." She breathed, before diving back down for another kiss, not giving Yumi any opportunity to respond.

Sachiko-sama then proceeded to delve her tongue into Yumi's mouth, deepening their kiss. Yumi's head buzzed, as light-headedness set in, making all her thoughts fly out of her head. She buried her hands in Sachiko-sama's dark tresses, relishing its softness, before proceeding to pull her beloved's head down and pressing their lips together even harder. Sachiko-sama smiled against her lips, clearly pleased at what she had done, and kissed her back with equal fervour, even proceeding to run her cold hands over Yumi's partially exposed abdomen. The feel of her beloved's hands against her bare skin was heavenly, however, she was unable to stop herself from breaking the kiss and gasping when the older woman's hands (unintentionally?) brushed the underside of her breasts.

A hint of fear flashed in Sachiko-sama's eyes as she met Yumi's startled brown ones.

"Yumi…" her beloved said, her voice filled with worry and hesitation.

It took another second before Yumi recovered and she smiled.

"I was just surprised, onee-sama." She whispered, before touching her beloved's face affectionately. "Although…if we are to continue, I am not sure if you will be able to move freely in that dress…"

The older woman's eyes widened in surprise, and it shook Yumi out of her lustful daze, again, blaming her pure-blood self for those inappropriately suggestive words.

"Ah…onee-sama, what I meant to say was…umm…" Yumi began explaining frantically. As she had feared, she had said some _inappropriate_ words.

' _Stupid Yumi!'_ She berated herself.

But just before Yumi thought of a good excuse, Sachiko-sama claimed her lips, drowning her words and muddling her thoughts yet again.

"You don't have to explain." Her beloved began, "Although…I will be needing your help in taking off this dress…" the older woman added with a mischievous smile and in a seductive voice, both of which made Yumi's skin crawl.

"Sachiko-sama…"

"Also…if you are ever going to use that tone on me, Yumi, I would prefer it if you call me by my given name."

Yumi blushed. _'I can't do that.'_

"Yumi, we won't continue until you call me 'Sachiko', without any honorifics."

"But…"

"No excuses."

That hard commanding tone was difficult to say 'no' to. So Yumi scrunched her eyebrows and took a deep breath before trying to say, "S-Sachiko-sa…"

Sachiko-sama glared at her and it drowned the honorific she was so used to adding after the older woman's name.

"S-Sachiko…" she tried again with much difficulty.

Those same sharp eyes softened, "Good". Her whispered, before leaning back down, but this time, placing a kiss on Yumi's neck, nipping and sucking on her skin, before pulling away.

Yumi groaned in frustration, immediately missing those warm lips and that tongue on her skin.

"Say it again." Sachiko-sama commanded.

Yumi's lust-filled (and irritated) eyes stared up at her beloved, "Will you be doing this to me all night? Torturing me until I address you properly?"

"I'm torturing you now, am I?" Sachiko-sama (or rather, Sachiko) replied innocently.

Yumi huffed, "Okay…S-Sachiko. There, I said it."

"Good" her beloved repeated, before proceeding to sensuously lick her ear this time, while running those soft gentle hands up the side of Yumi's body.

The older woman did it again and again, asking her to address her appropriately and rewarding her whenever she did what was asked of her. It was not too long after when their 'game' had been forgotten and they went back to passionately kissing each other.

"I thought you were going to help me out of my dress?" Sachiko asked after another long breath-taking kiss.

Yumi's face flamed as she stared wide eyed at her beloved. And without another word, Sachiko sat up on the bed beside Yumi. The older woman proceeded to pull her long black hair to the side before turning her back to the younger woman.

"Yumi…" Her beloved calmly said. But Yumi didn't miss the slight tremble in her beloved's voice, a clear indication that she was just as nervous as Yumi was.

"Yes" Yumi whispered back, before sitting up as well.

With trembling hands, she reached for the zipper and slowly, very slowly, started pulling it down.

For some time, the room seemed to have gone eerily quiet, as both of them seemingly stopped breathing, and the only sounds Yumi could hear was the loud beating of her own heart and the unzipping of her beloved's dress.

Her nervousness grew when soon enough, from the now open dress of her beloved, she could see an expanse of exposed creamy white skin, hindered only by her beloved's black lacy bra.

She ran her hands over her beloved's back and pushed the dress down. Her eyes turned gold as her desire took over and she wasn't able to stop herself from leaning forward to taste that delicious-looking skin.

The older woman's eyes widened at first, and she unconsciously arched her back, when she felt Yumi's warm mouth against her skin. She knew they were both bolder tonight, and she was still unsure if they should be doing this.

She wanted to reason that Yumi had started it, when the younger woman suggested for her to take off her dress. Then again, maybe Yumi was just suggesting that she _change_ out of her dress into more comfortable clothes, just like what the younger woman had done. Maybe Sachiko just misunderstood it and responded incorrectly.

Well, whatever the case, she now had the upper part of her dress pooling on her waist as Yumi continued to caress and pepper her skin with sweet warm kisses.

' _It's too late to turn back now.'_ Sachiko said to herself…and honestly, she didn't want to.

Sachiko then turned around, and claimed her beloved's lips. It was quite unfair that only Yumi got to taste her. So she kissed Yumi passionately, and it was not long after when they found themselves comfortably lying in the middle of the bed, their lips still locked. It was another second after, when Yumi unexpectedly turned them over, with the younger woman now on top of her, kissing her senseless and touching her bare skin so sensuously. When Yumi finally pulled away, her beloved's eyes were flickering between gold and dark brown, lust so clearly evident in them.

"I love you." Yumi whispered.

"I love you too." Sachiko replied, before leaning back up to mean Yumi's descending lips, however… Yumi suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sachiko asked.

It was a few seconds after when her cheeks reddened upon realizing where Yumi's eyes were directed at. Her young lover continued staring (probably thoughtlessly) at her bare front, those brown desire-filled eyes making her feel uncomfortable.

But still, she steeled her resolve and tentatively reached for those small hand and guided it to her own chest. Yumi gulped and immediately met her eyes, silently asking her if she was sure about what she…they…were doing. And when Sachiko continued looking at her with a firm resolute gaze (but with a hint of uncertainty as well), Yumi finally nodded her head and moved her hand, away from her grasp and onto her chest.

With the boldness she gained from the older woman's urging, Yumi slowly moved her hands to cup Sachiko's left breast. It earned her a very sexy moan and an aroused look in response, and it encouraged her to continue. So she started massaging it, gently at first, loving the feeling of those soft mounts in her hands, before proceeding to add a bit more pressure. It made the older woman beneath her close her eyes and her eyebrows scrunch, as her lips slightly parted, and soft sighs of pleasure escaping her throat.

A warm uncomfortable feeling pooled in Yumi's lower abdomen at the sight, feel and sound of her beloved. And despite of being unsure of what she was doing, she acquiesced to her body's request and she began rubbing herself against Sachiko's core, the thin fabric of her silk shorts, brushing against the older woman's midnight blue velvet dress. Sachiko responded well to her movements, her beloved's moans got loud as Yumi continued to move her hips against hers.

Yumi then proceeded to lean down to claim the older woman's already swollen lips, drowning out any words of protest (or pleasure) that her beloved were about to utter. However, Yumi's hand never left her beloved's still clothed chest, but this time, choosing to give attention to the other. It was not long after when Sachiko broke their kiss and irritably said, "Please help me take it off, Yumi."

Again, this surprised Yumi. "S-Sachiko!" She exclaimed.

And without waiting for her, Sachiko reached behind her back to unclip her bra. However, she didn't proceed to remove it and instead, looked to Yumi expectantly, daring her to take it off with her own small trembling hands.

"A-are you sure?" Yumi asked.

"You don't want to?"

' _Of course I want to!'_ Yumi wanted to exclaim, but didn't.

Meanwhile, Sachiko was both frustrated and confused. Yumi's hands on her breasts earlier had felt so good, however, she was not satisfied with just feeling Yumi's warmth from beneath her bra. She wanted those soft hands on her bare skin. When Yumi rubbed herself against her earlier, she thought Yumi had wanted to go further too, so the younger woman's hesitant response to her suggestion was making Sachiko so confused. But it was not as if Sachiko didn't understand Yumi's hesitation. She knew that they were still so young, and their relationship was so new. And if Yumi agreed, this would be the furthest they'd ever gone in terms of intimacy.

"I don't want you to regret anything, Sachiko." Came her beloved's fearful response.

' _I see_.'

She reached for her lover's hand, and just like earlier, guided them towards her chest.

"I won't. I promise."

Yumi gazed into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts, so she stared back at Yumi firmly, hoping her resolve would be evident enough to wash away Yumi's anxiety. After one long hard look, the younger woman finally nodded her head, and without breaking eye contact, Yumi gently pulled the impending garment away, until it totally slipped off of her chest.

Sachiko shivered in anticipation as Yumi's eyes trailed down from holding her gaze earlier, ever so slowly down to her now exposed chest. She gulped when she saw Yumi's eyes darken, before slowly reaching out to touch both of her bare breasts. She first settled in caressing the underside of her mounds first, and Sachiko fought the strong urge to close her eyes and relish the feel of Yumi's warm elating touches. She wanted to see her beloved's expression. Those small hands slowly crept up, so close to her peaks, but (frustratingly) stopping just before her thumbs brushed them.

"Yumi" she whispered.

But her beloved seemed to have not heard her, when as if in a daze, Yumi gently leaned down. Sachiko's heart beat frantically of what her young lover was about to do. She was finally unable to stop herself from closing her eyes in pure pleasure when she felt her beloved's warm and wet mouth on her breasts. Her whole body trembled in pleasure as Yumi flicked her peak with her skilful tongue, playing with and rolling it with her tongue again and again. Meanwhile, with her other hand, Yumi continued to pay attention to the other breast, alternating between massaging it and rubbing its peak between her thumb and index finger.

Sachiko clutched the mattress so tight, overwhelmed by her lover's pleasurable assaults. Her senses were in overdrive, as each part of her body screamed for her beloved's touch. She had considered pulling her dress all the way down, just so that she can feel Yumi more.

Sachiko felt the wetness between her legs intensify, begging to be released. She rubbed her legs together to alleviate it, even by a little, the feeling in her core and pressure that had started to build up in her lower abdomen. If Yumi continue with what she was doing, Sachiko knew she won't be able to control herself and would do something about it, probably pull her dress all the way down and ask Yumi to touch her down there.

Yumi soon pulled away, much to her relief and displeasure. The younger woman briefly kissed her before whispering, "I want to feed from you, Sachiko."

Sachiko opened her eyes, trying to comprehend what Yumi just said. She was still so drunk in euphoria that it was taking her mind much longer to process the words that her lover just uttered.

"But I won't. Because this night's for you." The younger woman continued. "I love you." She breathed, before the younger woman claimed her lips for the umpteenth time, obviously not getting enough of tasting her and of loving her.

When Sachiko finally recovered to return Yumi's kisses, she turned them over.

"Did you just say that you want to feed from me again?"

Yumi smiled, probably hinting at how lost Sachiko was in pleasure earlier, "Yes."

"Come back sooner or at least just as you promised. And if you can, please do not feed so much from your other _volunteers_."

"Yes, that is exactly what I intend to do."

"Good. Because no one else can love you like this." Sachiko whispered before she licked Yumi's neck and sucked a sensitive spot, making the younger woman squirm.

"Or I would assume, you will never, never, allow anyone else to touch you like this."

Sachiko slipped her hand underneath Yumi's silk top and cupped her modest chest. It had been so sudden, that Yumi slightly jumped in surprise. But she still proceeded to massage them, making Yumi tremble with her ministrations.

"Your answer?"

"O-of course."

Sachiko then smiled mischievously, before finally lifting the hem of Yumi's blouse to reveal her lover's mounds. Her eyes momentarily widened at the sight of them, before they darkened and narrowed as she had the strong urge to taste them.

' _Maybe this is what Yumi felt earlier.'_

And without preamble, she dived down and placed one of those mounds in her mouth, moaning at the soft elating feel of it in her mouth. Needless to say, she did as Yumi did, making sure to return the favour and making her young lover feel what she had felt earlier. True enough, Yumi's body jerked as she sucked hard. She was rewarded with arousing whimpers of pleasure and passionate caresses (and scratches) on the bare skin of her back. And when she thought she could not suppress it any longer, she elongated her fangs and sank them at the side of Yumi's left breast.

Yumi screamed her name, and it urged her to take long hard draughts of blood. Her young lover clutched to her arm so tight that her nails dug into Sachiko's white skin, making it bleed, but she didn't care, didn't notice it even, as her own blood dripped onto the red velvet mattress covering the bed.

She pulled away, her breath heavy, her eyes glowing… "I want more." Sachiko said hungrily.

And without waiting for a response, and just like the last time, Sachiko crawled down and settled herself in between her beloved's legs. She held onto one hip tightly, before licking her beloved's inner thigh. Yumi was already trembling in anticipation, and it only intensified when Sachiko sank her fangs fast and deep to reach a blood vessel. But this time, she drew much slower and gentler, wanting to stay in this position longer than before, enjoying as Yumi's aroused scent increased and enveloped them both. As she fed, her hand crept upward, so close to her beloved's core.

Sachiko stopped drawing blood, but her teeth remained inserted in Yumi's skin. The heiress' heart was beating so hard against her chest as she debated whether or not she should reach higher, allow her fingers to _feel_ her beloved's most intimate spot...

…But in the end, she decided against it.

' _Not yet.'_ She thought, before focusing back on the task at hand and began drawing blood from Yumi's thigh again.

When she pulled away, Yumi's was already heaving and breathing hard. She had her eyes closed and her mouth was partly open as she took deep heavy breaths.

Sachiko smiled, taking in the sight of Yumi's flushed and sweaty features, enjoying that they had just spent the night _feeding_ (and doing something more). She then settled herself beside her beloved, and pulled the younger woman's body closer to her. Yumi turned to her side and snuggled closer to her, resting her head against Sachiko's chest and slinging an arm across her middle.

They stayed in that position for a long time, wrapped in each other's arms, bathed in darkness and satisfied at what they just did. Sachiko had wanted more intimacy of course, but there is a time for that. She had no intention of being separated from Yumi ever again, so surely, they would have more opportunities to further their relationship and their intimacy.

Sachiko gently caressed the backside of her lover's hand thoughtlessly.

"Would you like me to get you a change of clothes, onee-sama?"

Sachiko smiled, it seems like Yumi was back to addressing her as a soeur.

"I can borrow one of yours, if you have something that would fit me."

"Then I'll go rummage what remains of my clothes to find you something to wear." Yumi said, before moving to stand up, however, Sachiko stopped her.

"Aren't you almost drained? Aren't you still tired? I am sure I fed much more than necessary, so you should rest for a bit first."

"Don't worry onee-sama, I replenish my blood quicker than a normal person. Although, judging by my tiredness, I guess I'll be needing a few more minutes."

"You really have quite a unique _constitution_ , don't you, Yumi?"

"I'm sorry."

"Silly. You shouldn't apologize about that. It's not your fault."

"At least you can feed on me as frequently as you want, onee-sama." Yumi giggled.

"Well, that's true. However, won't I get fat?"

"From drinking too much blood? Actually, I don't know."

"Then I'll lessen my intake of food instead, so that I can drink more of your blood."

"You shouldn't, onee-sama. You still need your protein and vegetables."

Sachiko pinched Yumi's arm lightly, "Yes, mother."

After sharing a laugh, they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Sachiko's eyes was getting heavier as the warmth of Yumi's body, and the comfort of being with her beloved made her feel sleepy.

She already had her eyes closed when she whispered, "I have a confession to make, Yumi. I should have told you sooner, but I just didn't have the opportunity."

"Hmm?"

"Suguru-san and I, are no longer engaged."

Yumi slightly jumped in her arms and it caused for the older woman's lips to draw upward.

"After grandfather died, I asked father to cancel the engagement and it was surprising how quickly he agreed."

Yumi rubbed her face on her chest, cuddling closer. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. Father also talked to me about Kikuchi-san earlier."

Now, it was Sachiko who stiffened. "Was is about the proposal?"

"Yes. But I told him I wouldn't want to be engaged to Kikuchi-san…or to anyone else, for that matter."

"What did he say?" Her heart seemed to have stopped beating, as Yumi took her time in answering.

"He asked why."

"And?"

"I told him I'm already in love with someone else."

Sachiko was rendered speechless, so instead, she expressed her relief and happiness by pulling her beloved closer and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

They had gone through so much, from when they met when they were kids, to spending a few days during summer and deepening their friendship, until she awoke and had almost killed Yumi. Then her dear friend lost all her memories of her, only to find Yumi three years later to be innocently gazing at her sleeping form at the manor's library. During that time, she thought it was both a blessing and a curse, to be so close to Yumi, but be unable to approach her in fear of _draining_ her. She was also not proud to admit that Yumi even had to tempt her with her blood, before Sachiko even dared _feeding_ from the younger woman. But true enough, once she had crossed that hurdle, Sachiko was able to accept her past and brave taking steps towards the future.

It was not long after that when she took the decision to take Yumi in as a little sister, something which she thought to be a great accomplishment in itself, only to realize months after that she was not satisfied to be just a "sister" to Yumi. Sachiko had tried reigning in over her _inappropriate_ feelings, tried hiding her desire for the younger woman which had resurfaced and intensified each and every time she fed off of her. But in the end, her heart's desire won over her sense of propriety and she took that leap of faith. She kissed her beloved junior, and with it was a declaration of long suppressed love and longing. She was happy that Yumi responded well to her touches, kisses and _bites_ , not once complaining that she was going a bit too far.

Sachiko closed her eyes and smiled. She thought Yumi forgetting about her was most difficult moment of her life, only to find out that losing Yumi, after they expressed their love for one another and without knowing if the love of her life will ever return, had been more difficult. Sachiko went through depression and had thought that there would never come a time when she'd be able to smile again. During her moments of desperation, she was even considering going to the main institute alone, despite knowing how risky and dangerous it was, just to see Yumi. She was thankful that her onee-sama took the necessary action so that she wouldn't have to resort to that option. That is, only for her friends to find out that she had long since decided to risk her own life and offer her blood and herself, just get Yumi back. She felt no regret at the decision she had made, despite being scolded by her onee-sama later on about it (she knew her father was just holding back from reprimanding her due to her mother's request), because her plan had worked, and Yumi's thirst had finally been satiated.

And now, lying on the bed with Yumi in her arms, and after just spending one long night of passionate kisses and bites, and so much more, she couldn't help but feel relieved and glad that they overcame a major obstacle in their relationship. And this time, even though Yumi is bound to leave again and will be gone the moment she wakes up, she knew that she'll be with her beloved again.

With that final thought in mind, Sachiko closed her eyes to sleep, lulled by the comfort of Yumi's presence. But just before she drifted into the land of dreams,

"I love very much, Sachiko." Yumi whispered, tightening her hold on her.

"I love you too, Yumi."

* * *

 _ **\- the end -**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for staying with me until the end and my sincerest gratitude to those who continually gave their support, through reviews and private messages. I am still contemplating if I should write an epilogue. However, if ever I did, it _may_ leave some of you feeling like the story ended in another cliffhanger or it _may_ leave you with more questions than answers, so I will think about it some more. But if you still want to read the epilogue despite my warnings, do let me know.

Good day!


End file.
